


Lasting Impressions are Forever

by penultimateaxis



Series: First Impressions Always Count [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Michael, Codependency, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Hates Himself, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Needy Dean, Possessive Behavior, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sam Is So Done, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penultimateaxis/pseuds/penultimateaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is in a relationship with Dean and Sam is in a relationship with Gabriel. They do couple things together like brunch and double dates. Then Castiel and Sam gets called to the principal’s office to talk about their dwindling grades. Since they are graduating, it was a wakeup call. </p><p>Both Castiel and Sam will try balance school work and handling their codependent, clingy and emotionally unstable boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- All Aboard the Love Ships

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> This is my second attempt to write a high school AU and this time there will be more high school related stuff. The themes and concepts in this story are quite common (or not). I am writing out of personal experience, other fics and some anime. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story. 
> 
> Sincerely,  
> penultimateaxis
> 
> PS- officially, this is the second part of the 'First Impressions Always Count' series. The 'Heartbreaker's First Love' is aside story. This plot follows straight after First Impressions Always Count.

**-Castiel-**

Growing up, Castiel never had many friends. Last time he asked someone to go watch the bees with him, he was shoved to a wall and he cried for the rest of the day. The teacher asked him what was wrong but she knew it had something to do with bullying. Her expression got worse when Michael arrived to pick up Castiel.

As soon as Michael noticed that Castiel was covered in snot and dried tears, he stomped to the principal’s office while Anna carried Castiel in her arms. Castiel sobbed as he clung onto his sister’s shoulders. Her red hair smelt like the flowers where the bees go to gather pollen.

Also she would hum to him.

It was the only way to distract Castiel from listening to Michael shout at the adults. Castiel buried his face into his sister’s shoulder and said he was sorry. He didn’t like it when Michael was angry.

Most of all, he didn’t like it when Michael was angry because of him.

“Cassie, you don’t have to apologize for anything. You did nothing wrong.” Anna said and she rubbed Castiel’s back.

“But Michael is angry because of me. Because I’m weird and weak. The other boys know it. Michael doesn’t want a weird and weak brother.” Castiel sniffled and Anna shushed him.

“Don’t say that Castiel. Michael is not angry at you. He’s just worried. He worries about us. All the time.” Anna tried to sooth him.

“Don’t think so. You’re the only one who carries me, Anna. You’re the only one who cares.” Castiel’s head slumps on Anna’s shoulder.

“That’s not true. Your brothers care about you Castiel. One way or another. They really do.” Anna patted him on the back.

At the time, Castiel didn’t believe Anna’s words. Gabriel and Luke were pranksters hence they were very close in contrast to Anna and Michael who did not wish to indulge in their childish games. Out of his siblings, Castiel was the only one who didn’t fit in.

He didn’t really fit in with anyone.

Until he met Sam. Having the younger Winchester as his best friend changed his life forever as it subsequently lead to meeting Dean.

Dean, his wonderful boyfriend who he thought initially despised his guts. However he was very wrong.

Dean was far from hating him.

Perhaps it wasn’t easy at first, they had a fight over a misunderstanding and fists were involved.

But that was eventually resolved and Castiel got flowers, gifts and a boyfriend in the process.

In short, Castiel never thought his life would ever end up like this.

With Dean as his boyfriend and practically clinging on his shoulders like his life depended on it.

“But CAAAAAS! Why can’t we hang out more?” Dean whined and buried his face on Castiel’s neck.

Castiel sighed and turned his head to look at Dean who had his body pressed up on Castiel’s behind. He just went over the reasons why.

“As I said before, the principal was growing concerned about my decrease in grades across all areas. I did not think it would drop so far…” Castiel wondered for a moment, trying to ignore the guilt that swelled in his chest.

“Pfft! You showed me your grades and let me tell you Cas- your grades are nothing to worry about! You’re like coming second in class and that’s saying something considering you’re up against Sammy!” Dean grinned but Castiel did not feel amused.

“My grades were well above average before. Along with Sam’s as well. Your brother and I were summoned to the principal’s office together.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh forget about what your principal said! He’s just jealous ‘cause you’re boning a hot piece of ass like me.” Dean winked, pulled him closer for a kiss on the cheek and this time Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps you misinterpreted my principal’s concern for a boost of your ego.” Castiel bit back and Dean mischievously smiled.

“Baby, I can feel a boost happening inside my pants right now.” Then Dean proceeded to kiss Castiel on the neck, under his jaw and all the right spots.

Dammit Dean.

His bedroom door slammed open and Gabriel appeared.

“WAAAAAAAAH!!!!! CASTIEL! WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!” Gabriel cried, jumped onto Castiel’s bed which consequentially separated Castiel and Dean.

“The hell is the matter with you Gabe?” Dean shouted and Castiel pressed his fingers between his eyebrows in frustration.

“What’s wrong Gabriel?” Castiel regretfully asked.

Gabriel sniffled. “It’s Sam! He doesn’t love me anymore and wants to break up with me!” Castiel’s older brother continued to cry loudly like when Luke took his candy away when they were younger.

Actually, Luke still did it to Gabriel and it still made Gabriel cry.

Dean scoffed. “About time, Sammy finally came into his senses.” Castiel darted his boyfriend a glare.

“Dean! This is not the time!” Castiel ordered then turned to his mess of an older brother. “Gabriel, I’m sure there’s been a huge mistake. You and Sam were fine this morning before I went to school.”

Which was true because Castiel and Gabriel stayed over at the Winchester’s home to ‘sleep over’. John and Mary didn’t dwell on what the two couples did in their bedrooms. It wasn’t until Mary finished making everyone pancakes that the silence broke.

“There’s no mistaking it! He didn’t reply to my texts today and when he I picked him up, he said that he was busy and we should take a break! A break? I dunno about you but I’m pretty sure that means he doesn’t wanna be with me anymore and he doesn’t love me! He never did! It’s all been a huge lie!” Gabriel cried louder and Dean rolled his eyes.

Castiel could not find it in himself to take his brother seriously at a time like this.

“Well at least Sammy did it sooner than later. I mean c’mon Gabe? Sam’s going to places!” Dean snorted and Castiel darted him a furious glare.

“Oh he’s not going anywhere! I kicked him out of the car and drove home alone!” Gabriel confessed then he continued crying and completely ignored Dean’s snide remark.

“You left him back at school?” Castiel asked and Gabriel simply cried harder. Actual tears soaked his cheeks and sleeve, it was one of the many pitiful sights of Gabriel.

“I’m gonna go pick him up.” Dean said casually.

“That won’t be necessary.” There was a voice at the door and Michael appeared from the corridors.

Castiel’s eldest brother walked in with his arms crossed and with an unamused expression on his face.

He made eye contact with everyone then stopped at Gabriel.

“Gabriel, I sometimes wonder if anyone ever takes you seriously. Including yourself.” Michael turned his head to the door.

“I try not to be involved with your childish antics but I had no choice when Sam called me and said that you pushed him off your car while you were driving.” Michael sighed and Dean darted a glare at Gabriel.

“You WHAT? Did you push Sam out of a moving car?” Dean gripped Gabriel up by the arms to look at him in the face.

Gabriel merely cried louder.

Castiel and Michael shared a hopeless look.

“Hey Michael, I can take it from here.” Sam’s head peered from the door way and Castiel’s best friend entered the room.

Gabriel ripped himself off Dean and stood up, taking one step forward and slapped Sam on the face.

Castiel and Dean jumped.

“HOW DARE YOU STEP FOOT ON MY PROPERTY? YOU-YOU LYING DICK!” Gabriel started to bang his fists on Sam’s chest while the younger Winchester’s expression remain unfazed.

“Hey HEY! Don’t you hurt Sam!” Dean got up from the bed and Castiel pulled him by the arm.

“Dean-,” Castiel pleaded but Dean merely snapped back.

“Cas! He’s hurting Sam! I’m not gonna let him do that!” Dean’s nose flared and Sam shook his head.

“Dean! It’s okay! It’s alright! I’m alright!” Sam said as he tried to block Gabriel’s poor attempts to hit him.

“YOU WON’T BE OKAY VERY SOON SAMSQUATCH! YOU BROKE MY HEART! NOW I’M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!” Gabriel continued to roll his fists at Sam and Dean ripped his arm off Castiel’s grip.

It was a nightmare.

Dean was pulling Gabriel off Sam while Castiel’s older brother cried and cursed at Sam. Michael leaned against the wall and looked at all of them condescendingly. Castiel looked at his eldest brother with worry but Michael just shrugged and pointed his head at the dramatic spectacle.

Something inside Castiel snapped.

“EVERYONE ENOUGH!” Castiel shouted and Sam, Gabriel and Dean stopped.

“My room is not the place to fight!” Castiel hissed and pointed his finger at the three of them.

“Take this problem downstairs in the living room or I swear I will drag all of you out of the house!” Castiel shouted then everyone stopped.

There was a moment of silence in the room.

“You’re not the boss of me!” Gabriel sneered. “If I wanna fight Sam then I’ll fight him wherever I want!”

Castiel’s blood boiled and fists clenched.

***

 

Castiel dragged Gabriel down the stairs kicking and screaming. Sam, Dean and Michael followed from behind.

“Let go of me Cassie! Didn’t anyone tell you to respect your elders?” Gabriel screamed and resisted but Castiel ignored him.

Out of concern, Sam commented. “You’re not thinking rationally babe.” Then Gabriel snapped him a look.

“Oh don’t you even! I’m not done with you yet Sasquatch!” Gabriel pointed and continued slapping the back of Castiel’s head.

“Jesus, I thought I was crazy…” Dean snorted then Michael interjected.

“Speak for yourself Dean, in some instances, you are much worse.” Michael laughed to himself and Castiel heard Dean scoff from the back.

“The hell I am!”

***

 

Dean, Sam and Gabriel sat on the couches while Castiel loomed over them with his arms crossed.

Michael leaned against a wall and watched in silence as Castiel tried to think of what to do next.

“Gabriel what on earth compelled you to push Sam out of a moving vehicle?” Castiel asked and Gabriel huffed.

“To be honest, I’m fine…I rolled as soon as I hit the pavement.” Sam confessed then Dean leaned forward.

“That don’t mean shit Sam!” Dean cursed then turned to Gabriel’s direction. “I’m gonna beat you into a pulp when we’re done here!” Sam blocked Dean from reaching Gabriel.

“You wanna go?” Gabriel provoked and Castiel interjected.

“Enough! Both of you sit down!” Castiel commanded and the two slumped back into their seats.

“Gabriel we do not push people off moving vehicles!”

“But-,” his older brother tried to protest.

“No buts! Sam could have been seriously hurt and that is no way to treat anyone, even if that person wishes to end your relationship.” Castiel pointed out.

“I’m not breaking up with Gabriel.” Sam blurted out. And the whole room turned to his direction.

“What was that?” Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. “I said, I’m not breaking up with Gabriel.” Dean and Castiel shared a concerned look.

“Sammy, you do realize he nearly got you killed today.” Dean said and Sam shook his head.

“Yeah but we were just having a fight, we’re not actually breaking up.” Sam casually said and Dean’s expression was dumbfounded.

Castiel shook his head in irritation. “I’m confused. We thought that the reason why Gabriel pushed you off the car was because you were breaking up with him.”

Now Sam looked confused.

“No I wasn’t! Who told you that?” Sam asked and the whole room turned to Gabriel.

“Now everything makes more sense.” Michael said from the corner but looked at him.

“Gabriel-,” Castiel said in fury.

“What? He said he needed a break! B-R-E-A-K. BREAK! It’s all I needed to hear and to know that Sam doesn’t love me anymore!” Gabriel said in his defense and Sam sighed deeply.

“You didn’t let me finish.” Sam shuffled from his seat. “I told you that I was sent to the principal’s office to talk about my lowering grades. I just said that I needed to take some time off then you pushed me out of the car and drove off. I was gonna tell you that I needed to take some time off to study and keep my grades up, not break-up with you.” Sam admitted and Castiel had never felt more embarrassed for Gabriel.

“SO you’re saying that all this was because Gabriel didn’t listen to you and jumped to conclusions?” Dean asked and looked at both Gabriel and Sam.

Gabriel pouted and crossed his arms while Sam shamefully nodded.

“You gotta be kidding me…” Dean slumped back on the couch.

“Oh so this is all my fault? I’m jumping to conclusions?” Gabriel cried out then turned to Sam. “Why should I believe you? For all I know, you could be making some stuff up about visiting the principal’s office! Maybe you really wanna break up with me and made some bullshit excuse to justify the fact that you don’t love anymore and you never did!” Gabriel bit back and Sam tried to place a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder.

“Gabe that’s not true…” Sam looked hurt.

“Oh don’t touch me! I hate you! I wish you were dead!” Gabriel snapped back and Castiel stomped his foot.

“GABRIEL ENOUGH! Sam is not lying to you! I went to the principal’s office with him. We were both summoned because our grades were dropping and we had to do something about it. When he tried to explain it to you, you quickly assumed that he was trying to break-up with you, or made some delusion that he never cared about you. When in fact- he loves you very much and still do. So stop jumping into conclusions and accept the fact that you were wrong!” Castiel’s nose flared and Gabriel farted.

Again, farted...

“Gabe, you’re disgusting…” Dean said and everyone rolled their eyes except Gabriel.

“So you’re telling the truth?” Gabriel asked Sam and his boyfriend nodded.

“Yes! That’s what I’ve been telling you! I’m in love with you and that’s not gonna change. Me and Cas just need some time to get our grades up before we graduate. Afterwards, we can spend more time together.” Sam stated and a smile formed on Gabriel’s face.

“Well I love you too you Sasquatch!” Then cue their obligatory lovey-dovey moment.

Dean stood next to Castiel’s side.

“Um are we just gonna ignore the fact that Gabe’s an abusive boyfriend to Sam?” Dean asked and it caught the couple’s attention.

“We’re okay now Dean. Just- can you guys give us a minute?” Sam said in between Gabriel planting kisses all over his face.

Michael loomed from behind Castiel and Dean. “I don’t think I am needed here…I shall go.” Then Michael disappeared somewhere in the house.

“I don’t really wanna stay here and watch Gabe shove his tongue down my brother’s throat. Wanna go upstairs so I can stick my tongue down your throat?” Dean suggested and wriggled his eyebrows.

Castiel sighed and nodded.

Dean jumped with joy and dragged him upstairs. Castiel didn’t plan on taking too long because he had to study- if today’s events indicated anything.

Although he wouldn’t mind if he started tomorrow.

Dean shut the door behind him and before Castiel could say anything, Dean’s lips were on his.

Maybe he and Dean could spend another hour together.

“I brought lube.” Dean whispered into his ear then nipped it.

A gasp escaped Castiel’s mouth.

Perhaps Dean could stay longer.


	2. Chapter 2- Sinking Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is emotionally and physically codependent to Cas.
> 
> Gabe is typically abusive to Sam. 
> 
> Cas and Sam laugh at Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice"
> 
> Dean conspires with Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually update sooner but I'm juggling this plot with another fic- Michael/Dean.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> xoxo

**-Dean-**

Call Dean clingy but not having Cas around as much as he used to kind of sucked. Actually it really sucked.

Instead, you could call Dean a romantic because even after months of dating the guy, Dean still couldn’t get enough of Cas. Every day he spent with Cas was always amazing regardless if they fight a lot.

Whenever they fight, it always led to make-up sex. Incredible make-up sex.

Dean showed Cas the ropes, he led the guy to the throes of pleasure. Even when it was awkward at first, Cas learned quickly. Eventually, they didn’t fumble so much and Cas worked his way from the bottom to the top.

Quite literally Dean might say because Cas had the right equipment for the job.

Dean knew he was above average but when he saw Cas, it was at least an inch longer and not to mention the girth.

Oh god did the girth hit the right spots.

Anyway, sex was great but that’s not the only reason why Dean’s crazy about Cas.

The guy was dorky but somehow, Dean loved it. It was a good sort of dorky, a special kind of awesome that just made Dean’s feet lighter whenever he visited Cas.

Cas was also funny. Even before Dean started dating Cas, he always thought Cas was hilarious and in a weird sort of way. Yeah, that’s what Cas was.

Dorky and weird.

Not to mention smart.

Dean didn’t really know why Cas and Sam had to be called up to the principal’s office to talk about their grades. They were doing better than everybody else in their class, plus Cas could afford to go to any college that he wanted.

But he didn’t need to buy his way in, not with how smart he was. Both he and Sam are just a couple of nerds like that.

So maybe Dean’s a bit jealous that Cas was spending more time with Sam than him. They used to be ‘fake’ dating before so sue Dean for being slightly possessive.

Okay maybe he’s being very possessive-

During the day, Dean would text Cas whenever he gets the chance. Even Bobby’s bit annoyed so Dean only did it when he’s got nothing on his hands, which was not very often.

He’d text Cas ad ask what he was doing or update his boyfriend with menial stuff like what Dean had during lunch or Garth’s new joke.

Sometimes Dean just liked to say stuff like: _‘I miss you’_ or _‘I love you’_. Randomly, here and there.

Whenever he felt like it.

The novelty should have worn off after a month or two but Dean couldn’t help himself. Even whenever he got angry at Cas, it was always passionate.

One day, over a few weeks ago, Dean sent him text messages but Cas didn’t reply. So Dean got pissed off.

 **Dean: You can walk home!** Was his last message.

Dean was supposed to ritually pick Cas up from school but decided not to because Cas couldn’t even be bothered to pick up his phone and give a quick reply.

Dean threw his phone into Baby’s back seat.  Then a few seconds later, he went back to check if Cas replied.

He didn’t.

So Dean threw his phone again and he heard something crack. He didn’t care because he was so mad that he simply walked inside and didn’t look back.

After spending an hour sulking at the garage, Bobby asked what was wrong and Dean had a cry. He whined and told Bobby that Cas didn’t love him as much as he did and it’s been one sided this whole time.

Bobby called him an idjit and to get over it. Dean didn’t want to, he just wanted to be pissed. Pissed off at Cas. Then the garage phone rang and Bobby answered. Apparently Sam was on the other line.

**Sam: Dean! Where the hell is your phone? I’ve been trying to call you but you wouldn’t answer!**

“I got rid of it Sammy! I don’t need it! What do you want?” Dean shouted and thought about Cas ignoring him.

**Sam: Dean you idiot! Cas got into a fight today and he’s been waiting for you!**

Dean’s heart sank but he wouldn’t let up so easily. “Yeah well he should’ve replied to my texts if he wanted a ride instead of ignoring me for the entire day!”

Sam groaned at the other line. **Sam: Oh my god Dean! Cas forgot to charge his phone last night and it died as soon as he got to school! Can you stop being such a drama queen?**

Dean was dumbfounded. “His phone died?”

 **Sam: Yes! I can’t believe you were making such a big deal out of this! I’m gonna go. Gabe’s here and we’re driving Cas home!** Then Sam hung up.

“Sam? SAM!” Dean shouted and Bobby threw him a bitch face. Dean grabbed his jacket and baby’s keys.

“I gotta go.” he shouted before running out the door.

He heard Bobby shout, “Ya idjit!” before the door shut.

Dean gave Cas a huge apology by bringing him flowers and burgers. He even had to get passed Michael and Gabriel before he could see Cas, and that was another circle of hell for him.

Maybe Dean got out of hand when it came to Cas.

Besides, in front of everyone, Dean wasn’t so affectionate because he wasn’t into public displays of affection. Especially since Sam and Gabe did it a lot. It wasn’t a competition but he had his own way of showing Cas that he cared.

From small glances here and there or whenever they stared into each other’s eyes.

They would get interrupted, sooner or later and Cas would smile away. But Dean knew the reason why that smile was there to begin with and it was enough.

Dean never thought he’d say it but he was finally happy.

***

 

Dean gripped baby’s steering wheel as he waited until Cas got his backpack from baby’s back seat. It was a routine they had every school day, Dean would pick Cas up from school and drove him home. Usually it would entail with both of them making out in the Impala for a few minutes then they’d take it inside, all the way up to Cas’ bedroom and the rest was obvious.

However Cas said no.

“But Caaaaas! I haven’t spent some quality time with you for almost three weeks now.” Dean begged and Cas just gave him a bitch face. He was slowly turning into Sam.

“Dean I’ve seen you every single day in those three weeks. I don’t understand what you meant by lack of quality time.” Cas replied and Dean pouted.

“You know what I mean! I wanna give you cuddles and kisses…” Dean did a kissy face and Cas didn’t seem amused.

“Dean we did share an intimate moment a few days ago.” Cas said and Dean remembered. He had a severe case of blue balls in which only Cas could solve with a quick blow job at baby’s back seat.

“Yeah but that was a few days ago! We haven’t done anything more than that in almost a month! I feel like a virgin all over again! Hell maybe I just turned back into a virgin!” Dean didn’t mean to raise his voice but Cas was so close yet so far.

“Dean you cannot become a virgin again and besides, you said it yourself that you don’t do cuddles and hugs. I remember the time when you dodged my embrace during the first week of us dating.” Cas sneered and Dean sighed.

“That was at first! I was still trying to get used to the whole dating a guy thing…” Dean defended and Cas looked furious.

“Oh so if I was a girl it would be different?” Cas asked and Dean was rendered speechless, this was not how he wanted the afternoon to go.

“That’s not what I meant! Cas I’m try’na be close to you and you’re not making it easy…” Dean said and Cas was about to snap back but then stopped.

They shared a moment of silence.

“I’m sorry…you were right.” Cas said and turned to his direction with apologetic eyes. “You were only trying to be affectionate and I was rather difficult. I’m sorry.” Cas turned to his lap with guilt.

Now Dean felt like crap even though Cas was apologizing.

“Cm’here.” Dean asked and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Cas’ lips. “I know you’re going through a lot of stress right now and I don’t wanna add to that. So if you need time to study then that’s alright. I can wait.”

Cas blushed and leaned forward to give another kiss on Dean’s lips.

This time it was more passionate. Dean could taste Cas’ hunger at the tip of his tongue. It felt like one of those nights they had a few months ago.

Cas and Dean broke the kiss and they just stared into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“For a virgin, you sure don’t kiss like one.” Cas said with a smile.

“Baby, you just popped my cherry with that kiss.” Dean grinned and they shared a moment of giggling and teasing.

Dean nipped the back of Cas’ ear and rubbed his thigh. It always drove Cas crazy.

They were interrupted by a car roaring in the distance. It was Gabriel’s.

“Sam is here…I should go.” Cas said and Dean nodded. Dean was about to pull away when Cas pulled him in for another heart-warming kiss. Now Dean was not about to forget this one.

He’d think about it when he gets some alone time and amongst other things…

“Gabe please!” It was Sam’s voice which forced Cas and Dean to break their kiss.

“DROP DEAD!” sounded like Gabe’s voice as Sam stood outside of Gabe’s car and caught his back pack which was thrown from inside the vehicle. Then Gabe’s car drove away in fury.

Dean’s mouth was agape and Cas sighed next to him.

“I should go to Sam.” Cas said and Dean was about to say he wanted to go but Cas interrupted him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll handle Sam. I’m sure it’s just Gabriel being crazy again.” Cas said and jumped off the car.

“Are you sure you two will be alright?” Dean asked, wishing he could go with Cas.

“I am certain. I’ll deal with Gabriel later.” Cas bent down to give Dean one last kiss.

“Text me!” Dean shouted and Cas was off. He ran toward Sam who walked with him inside Cas’ house.

Dean used to deal with Gabriel and Sam’s problems however some of it’s getting too repetitive. They usually fight over the same reasons and it always ended in some form of abuse. Mainly physical.

But at least Dean could rely on Cas to handle Sam. He’s lucky that his boyfriend was also his baby brother’s best friend. It was another reason why Cas was perfect. Dean could entrust Cas with Sam’s care and never think twice.

He just wished he could be just as perfect to Cas as Cas was to him.

***

 

Dean was lying on his bed, bored and depressed. He’s been deprived of Cas for almost two hours now, since dropping him off Cas’ place. Those nerd do at least three hours of study with no interruptions. Dean didn’t even bother texting Cas anymore because even that was a ‘distraction’.

He got so desperate one time, he started sexting Cas by sending nudes. Cas was alright with it a few times until Sam texted him, telling him that he was distracting Cas.

So Dean stopped but it only made him even more frustrated. Sexting was out of the option.

His phone started ringing and Dean jumped up in hopes to find Cas’ name on the screen.

It was an anonymous caller.

“Hello?” Dean greeted.

**Anonymous: Hello Dean.**

“Gabe?” Dean asked.

 **Gabe: No! This is not Gabriel! Who are you talking about? I don’t know anyone with the name Gabriel! But whoever he is, he sounds like a sex god!** Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

“What do you want?” Dean asked bitterly.

**Gabe: Oh you don’t mess around? You’ve got a sense of adventure and danger. I like that!**

“No, I know it’s you Gabe. What the hell do you want?” Dean was getting more annoyed.

**Gabe: I TOLD YOU I’M NOT GABRIEL NOVAK! Although I would like to meet that man. He sounds super-hot!**

Dean rolled his eyes. Gabe was going crazy again.

**Gabe: I can practically picture you rolling your eyes at me Dean. I don’t appreciate it!**

“Oh that’s nice to know. Can you also tell that I’m giving you the finger?” Dean sarcastically said and Gabe scoffed at the other line.

**Gabe: Watch it Dean, I’m already pissed at your brother. Don’t make me get angry at two Winchesters.**

“Oh so you know Sam? I wonder what Gabriel would say if he found out that Sam’s got a secret admirer?” Dean rhetorically asked.

**Gabe: A SECRET ADMIRER? WHO? Who the fuck? I’m gonna kill them! I’m gonna kill Sam for hiding this!**

Dean chuckled. “You’re pretty crappy at prank calling people Gabe.”

There was silence at the other end of the line.

**Gabe: Who’s Gabe? I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’m an anonymous caller remember?**

Dean face palmed. He sighed in surrender.

“Okay fine I’ll play along. What do you want?” Dean asked again and Gabe chuckled.

**Gabe: Oh right, what I want…I have a plan and it will grant us both our deepest desires.**

Dean could practically picture Gabriel’s sinister smile at the other end of the call.

“I dunno about you but I got my deepest desire and he’s your baby brother.” Dean laughed and Gabe made an ‘hmph’ sound.

**Gabe: Very funny Dean. But I know for a fact that you’re not happy with the state of your relationship at the moment and I know just how to fix it.**

Dean’s eyebrows went up. “Is that so? And how do you know that Mr. Anonymous caller?”

**Gabe: I have my resources. Who ever said that Michael was the only godfather figure around here?**

Dean shook his head. “You seem to know a lot about Gabriel Novak’s siblings for someone who claims not to be Gabriel Novak.”

**Gabe: I really don’t know who you’re talking about but I would still like to meet this Gabriel fella. He sounds dreamy.**

“A SHORT nightmare you mean.”

**Gabe: What was that?**

“Nothing. What’s this plan of yours?” Dean sighed and realized he’s talking to an idiot.

**Gabe: If you’re truly committed then I suggest you meet me at the corner of your street and my- I MEAN Cassie’s street…yeah meet there!**

Dean nodded and sighed. “Okay what time?”

**Gabe: As soon as possible! Preferably in the next five minutes!**

Then Gabe dropped the call.

Dean groaned in frustration. He could’ve been giving Cas an amazing blowjob instead of playing Gabriel’s games.

***

 

Dean walked to where Gabe instructed him to go. That idiot thinks he could actually trick Dean into thinking he was someone else. After looking around the empty neighborhood, Gabe was nowhere in sight. Just empty cars parked at the side of the road.

“Psst!” Dean heard a sound coming from the bushes.

“Gabe?” Dean checked one of the rustling bushes.

Gabe jumped out and smacked his head on the tree branch next to the bushes.

“OUCH! Fuck! Who put that tree there?” Gabe cursed and Dean chuckled.

“Why the hell were you hiding in the bushes?” Dean asked and Gabe leered at him.

“To surprise you of course! Were you surprised that I was the anonymous caller?” Gabe asked and Dean rolled his eyes.

“I knew right from the start.” Dean scoffed but Gabe ignored him.

“Oh you don’t need to flatter my trickster skills Dean! I don’t even try.” Gabe waved his hand at Dean.

“I can see that.” Dean remarked. “So what’s this plan of yours?”

Gabe brushed the leaves off his hair.

“Oh right the plan! Ever since Cas and Sam are spending more time together it’s put a massive dent in our relationships, am I right?” Gabe asked and Dean nodded.

“So what if we put a wedge between the two of them? Think about it? If they really wanted to get better grades, why can’t they do it while simultaneously spending more time with us?” Gabe asked but Dean was confused.

“What are you talking about? How in the world will Cas and Sam get better grades when we’re the reason why their grades dropped?” Dean asked and Gabe shook his head.

“You weren’t listening properly! God you and your brother are so dense at times!” Gabe snapped but Dean ignored it. “What I mean is, rather than become the reason why their grades have dropped, we should be the ones motivating them to do better.”

Gabe tried to explain but Dean was still confused.

“Ugh it’s like talking to a brick wall! Are you all balls no brains? Look, Sam and Cas are super smart. But what they lack is proper motivation because of us. I mean, I don’t blame Sam, I’m quite the distratcion.” Gabe grinned and Dean rolled his eyes for the thousandth time today. “But listen! Rather than be the thing that demotivates them to study, why don’t we become the people that drives them to do better?”

Dean gave Gabe a questionable look. “I get that part but how the hell are we supposed to do that? Sam and Cas work well together, we’ll only get in the way and I dunno about you but I never liked studying in school. I’m more of a hands-on approach kind of guy.”

“I’ve heard.” Gabe judgmentally stated.

“What was that?” Dean snapped but Gabe ignored him.

“ANYWAY- you’re quite right, Sam and Cas does work WELL together. But maybe- JUST MAYBE, they work better AGAINST each other?” Gabe wriggled his eyebrows and Dean took a moment to think about what he meant.

“Oh c’mon! I was being clear just now and you still didn’t get it?” Gabe whined and Dean hushed him.

“So you’re saying we put Sam and Cas against each other so that they can do better in school?” Dean asked. Gabriel nodded and said, “Yes!”

“That’s stupid! How is that gonna help us?” Dean asked and Gabe shook his head in frustration.

“Ugh you still don’t get it! If Sam and Cas are thrust against each other, then they’ll spend less time together and more time with us! All we gotta do is feed fuel to their conflict and reap the benefits!” Gabe said and Dean tilted his head like what Cas would do.

“Which is?”

“Samsquatch and Cas will spend more time with us than with each other! They’ll be so riled up with competing that they’ll be burning with passion! And that passion is always better utilized in bed, if you get what I mean!” Gabriel wriggled his eyebrows again.

“You’re kidding? You actually want to get Sam to hate Cas just so you can have sex?” Dean asked in disgust.

“Hate is such a strong word. It’s just some healthy competition! You also get something out of this Dean! I know Cas can be quite the beast in the sheets after the two of you fight.” Gabe said and Dean’s mouth went agape.

“How the fuck do you know that?” Dean shouted and Gabe held his hands out.

“It doesn’t matter! What matters is setting our plan into motion! We need to find a way to get Sam and Cas to compete against each other while simultaneously convince them to spend more time with us…” Gabe crossed his arms in wonder.

“I’m leavin’.” Dean threw his arms up and started walking back.

“Hey wait! Where are you going?” Gabe called out.

“I’m gonna go home and not be part of this. This is a whole new kind of crazy even for you.” Dean shrugged and continued walking away.

“Don’t turn your back on me Winchester!” Gabe shouted and Dean yelled back.

“I’m not Sam! Go shout at somebody else!”

“You’ll REGRET this Dean!” Gabe shouted and Dean shook his head.

***

 

Dean was in Cas’ bedroom flipping through some books while Cas and Sam worked on Cas’ desk. They sat side by side and in complete concentration, Dean felt as if he was a ghost in the room. At this rate, there was a good chance that he’ll die of boredom and become an actual ghost.

Maybe Cas and Sam wouldn’t even notice.

“Hey guys…” Dean called out but nobody answered. “Guys…” he tried again but Cas simply scratched his head, eyes focused on the book in front of him.

“Sammy?” Dean called out to Sam and his baby brother mumbled, “Yeah?”

Didn’t even look at Dean.

“Nothing.” Dean pouted and glanced toward Cas.

“Hey Cas?”

His boyfriend didn’t even look back.

“When are you guys gonna be on a break?” Dean asked and Cas checked his watch.

“Maybe later, after I finish this chapter.” Cas said and Sam chuckled.

“Is that Pride and Prejudice for English class?” Sam asked and Castiel snickered.

“I am up to the part where Elizabeth rejects Mr. Collins. I know the man means well but I cannot help but find his plight amusing.” Cas giggled like a girl.

He used to only laugh like that around Dean.

“He was kind of an awkward guy, the whole book was supposed to convince the reader to ship Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy while Mr. Collins was the imposing third wheel.” Sam blurted out. Him and Cas both got into a laughing fit.

Cas was laughing at Sammy. Sammy for Christ’s sake!

Sam was as hilarious as a dried sponge.

“I’m going.” Dean got up in spite but Cas and Sam didn’t look at him.

“Okay see ya at home Dean.”

“You’re going already?” Cas got up and Dean stopped just as soon as he reached the door.

“I don’t wanna interrupt your special time with Sam.” Then he slammed the door very hard.

Fucking Nerds!

Dean sighed and tried to calm himself down. Maybe he overreacted but Cas and Sam were too caught up in their little world that he couldn’t help but grow jealous.

Just a few doors down, Gabriel stepped out of his room.

“You alright there Winchester?” Gabe appeared and leaned on the wall next to his room.

“What do you want Gabe?” Dean said in irritation even though he tried to play it cool.

“Did you enjoy third wheeling for Sam and Cas’ date?” Gabe snickered.

“Yeah we had a great time! I just left cause I think it was about time that I leave the two lovebirds alone to read Austen.” Dean sarcastically noted.

“Bullshit, I know you hated it! But that’s alright because I hate it just as much. Perhaps even more.” Gabe’s jaw clenched a little.

A moment of awkward tension swept the air. Dean couldn’t help but groan in defeat as Gabe stared him down with expectant eyes. Dean hated to admit it but Gabe was right.

“You were right…” Dean grumbled bitterly.

“What was that?” Gabe held a hand to his hear. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I said you were right! Okay! I hated it! I hate the fact that Sam and Cas are spending loads of time together when Cas should be spending that time with me.” Dean groaned in defeat.

“Damn right that I’m right! But that’s not gonna help us both…” Gabe huffed.

“What do you want me to do?” Dean asked and it caught Gabe’s attention.

“Are you sure you’re interested? I don’t wanna go through with this if you’re not sure.” Gabe speculated and Dean firmly nodded.

“Dammit Gabe I’m sure!” Dean shouted and a smile grew on Gabe’s face.

A Cheshire smile.

“Now then. Where were we?”

Whatever Gabe’s plan was, it better work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter?
> 
> Judging from Gabe's history, how far do you think he'd go just to get what he wants?
> 
> More craziness to come!


	3. Chpater 3- Early Bird gets the Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is apparently and abusive, clingy and needy boyfriend. 
> 
> Castiel and Dean gets some sexy time!
> 
> Sam makes some apologies which Gabriel takes full advantage of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to cover Gabriel's abusive character toward Sam, I just need to say that Sam is actually abusive toward Gabriel in some regards. Even though Gabriel pushes Sam off moving vehicles and gives death threats here and there, Gabriel would actually do everything for Sam. 
> 
> In fact, out of the two, Sam emotionally and psychologically abuses Gabriel off screen- you won't see this much but I'm putting it there to give Gabriel some support because I love the guy.
> 
> Enjoy!

**-Gabriel’s part of the plan-**

Sometimes Gabriel would wonder how he got so lucky.

He never thought he’d have someone like Sam Winchester as his boyfriend. The younger Winchester was everything he ever asked for and more. Sam was smart, handsome, kind and oozing with charisma. Anyone would be lucky to have Sam as a boyfriend.

So when Gabriel picked Sam up from school one fateful afternoon, asked how his day was, Sam replied by saying that he was called to the principal’s office and that he needed to take a break.

Gabriel couldn’t hear anything else after the word ‘break’ escaped Sam’s mouth. It filled Gabriel with shock and most of all, rage.

Without thinking, he shouted at Sam, told him to get out of the car, causing the younger Winchester to flinch. When Sam didn’t move, Gabe opened the passenger door while driving and used all his strength to push the giant Winchester off his vehicle then pushing the gas so hard, he didn’t even care if he crashed on the spot.

Gabriel cried and cried, tears ran down his cheeks with only one thought in his mind.

Sam didn’t love him anymore. Or worse Sam never loved him to begin with and it was all a lie.

So the first thing Gabriel did was go to his house to get some emotional support from his siblings. Preferably Castiel because his baby brother was always so supportive.

When he got home, he thought it was the end of the world and he broke into Castiel’s room while his baby brother was making out with Dean, Sam’s older brother.

Dean said that Sam deserved better and perhaps he was right.

Until Michael appeared and brought Sam into the house. Gabriel was furious but then everything made sense after Castiel explained everything.

So Sam didn’t actually stop loving Gabriel.

He really did go to the principal’s office and it wasn’t some bullshit excuse to break up with Gabriel. Sam even said he loved Gabriel and everything felt better.

Gabriel knew he was insecure. Hell, he thought that he was the most insecure person alive because he needed constant reassurance that Sam cared and loved him otherwise he would fall apart.

He was surprised that Sam would even last this long.

Kali never showed that she cared yet Gabriel kept chasing her. He showered her with affection and offered his very soul but she threw it all away.

But that didn’t matter because he had his precious Samsquatch who loved him and cared for him.

Then stupid school had to get in the way and Sam didn’t have time to show Gabriel how much he loved him. Which was fine because Sam’s future was just as important to Gabriel as it was to Sam.

However, what Gabriel couldn’t accept was the fact that Sam was spending most of his time with Castiel.

Castiel, his younger and taller baby brother who shared most of Sam’s interests and personality. Gabriel burned with jealousy at the sight of his baby brother getting all of Sam’s attention. Attention, which was meant to be reserved to Gabriel and Gabriel alone!

He couldn’t accept it! And he had just the plan to rip those two apart.

Gabriel didn’t actually hate Castiel, his baby brother just happened to be in the way and why couldn’t Sam study hard and give Gabriel undying affection?

Sam and Castiel enjoyed their study sessions too much that they wouldn’t even let Gabriel join them and monitor what the hell they’re doing in Castiel’s room.

Obviously nothing was happening between Castiel and Sam but in Gabriel’s mind, unless he could see it, he could never be too sure.

Perhaps Sam might start to fall in love with Cas during their study sessions and Gabriel could not allow that to happen.

He’d tear down the sky before he let that happen!

However Castiel would never betray him. Cassie was not like their older brother Luke who finds amusement in other people’s suffering or cold-blooded like Michael, who would put logic above everything else.

So Gabriel had to act quickly and stop Castiel and Sam’s study sessions before it develops into something else, something beyond best friends studying in Castiel’s room to Sam spreading Castiel’s legs apart and coming home.

Gabriel had been having nightmares about it day and night.

Then he had a perfect idea. A plan to tear Castiel and Sam apart whilst making Gabriel look good in Sam’s eyes.

He had to make Castiel and Sam compete against each other. A fight to the death in which Sam and Castiel compete over the top place in their high school.

He couldn’t do it without external support. Luckily for Gabriel, Dean was also on the same boat as he was. Dean didn’t like the whole Sam and Castiel arrangement one bit and also wanted to help him out. Which was perfect because Dean was the perfect gambit to convince Castiel to somehow turn against Sam while Gabriel focused on convincing Sam to hate Castiel.

Now he had to play his part while Sam was alone and he expected Dean to do the same to Castiel.

“Hey babe! Tough day at school?” Gabe wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck as the younger Winchester kept his attention on his notes.

“Yeah, it was um, it was stressful. We’ve got an exam coming up and Cas and I have been studying real hard to do well in it to make up for our negligence.” Sam flipped through his notes looking for something.

“Well why don’t you take a break? I know lots of ways to help you relax.” Gabriel started nipping the back of Sam’s ear but Sam resisted.

“Gabe, I really need to focus right now! They wouldn’t call me to the principal’s office if our education wasn’t in serious jeopardy!” Sam grunted and Gabriel’s blood boiled.

“My relationship is in serious jeopardy! Don’t care about me? Do you care about what your stupid principal says over your boyfriend’s wellbeing?” Gabriel shouted and Sam sighed.

“Babe it’s not like that…”

Gabriel slapped Sam’s hand away. He didn’t feel like being consoled right now.

“By all means Sam, enlighten me! You seem to care more about what other people think than what your boyfriend thinks! I’m sick and tired of you putting everyone else’s needs before mine! What about what I need?” Gabriel cried out and Sam stood from his seat.

“Gabe you just don’t understand! I need to focus on my studies right now because I wanna get a college scholarship. My parents aren’t rich and I don’t want them to spend their life savings to pay for college.” Sam played the parent card but Gabriel wouldn’t give in so easily.

“If that was the case, then I don’t have a problem! But let’s stop lying to ourselves and admit that you enjoy spending time away from me! Your own boyfriend!”

“Gabe it’s not like that…” Sam tried to reason but Gabriel interrupted.

“You don’t seem to have a problem spending hours with Castiel behind closed doors! I’m starting to think that you like having him around more than me!”

Sam threw his head back in frustration. “Oh my god Gabe! For once could you stop jumping to conclusions and getting jealous of Cas? Nothing’s going on and we’re doing this because we work better together!”

Gabriel’s nose flared. “Is that all? Are you sure Sam? Because all I hear coming from Cassie’s bedroom is the two of you laughing! Admit it! You love spending time with him!”

Sam shook his head. “You know what? Maybe I do! Maybe I appreciate a little bit of peace and quiet for once! Maybe sometimes I enjoy spending time with my best friend rather than get abused by a clingy and needy boyfriend!”

Gabriel was rendered speechless.

“Gabe…I didn’t-,”

SLAP!

Gabriel slapped Sam across the face and it stung the room. Tears started to build up in Gabriel’s eyes and he ran out of the room.

He just ran and ignored Sam’s calls. Mary caught him downstairs but he didn’t stop to face her as she too, called out to him.

What Sam said was unforgivable! Gabriel only wanted to love Sam but Sam didn’t feel the same way. No matter how hard Gabriel tried, Sam wouldn’t put an effort in their relationship anymore.

So Gabriel went home, locked himself in his bedroom and cried.

He cried and cried because sometimes love fucking hurts.

This was one of those times.

***

**-Dean’s part of the plan-**

To tell the truth, Dean didn’t actually know what he was supposed to do.

Gabriel said to try and get Cas pissed at Sam about something or show him that he didn’t need Sam to do better in school. He didn’t know how he could pull that off but he was gonna try. His relationship was at stake and he really missed cuddling with Cas again.

Not that he’d ever admit that he loved cuddling.

But here goes nothing.

“Hey Cas.” Dean walked into Cas’ room. His boyfriend was sitting at his desk studying hard.

Even when Cas was studying, he looked sexy. Especially when he had reading glasses on.

“Hello Dean.” His boyfriend stood up and gave Dean a kiss on the lips.

“Whatcha doin’?” Dean asked and they shuffled into their usual spots, Cas back on his desk and Dean on Cas’ bed.

“I’m just doing some calculus, how was your day?” Cas asked as he flipped through his notes.

“It was good. Could’ve been better though.” Dean said as he tried to think of some way to bring up the subject of Sam.

Cas got back into his notes without acknowledging what Dean just said but Dean didn’t mind it much. He knew that once gets into study mode, he was programmed to ignore everything else, especially distractions. Especially Dean.

“So uh what’s been happening at school?” Dean asked and Cas sighed somberly.

“Exams will start soon and I need to do well to get my grades up.” Castiel replied with a determined expression on his notes.

Dean huffed. “Sounds like a lot of pressure.”

“Yes it is, but I’m confident that I’ll do well.” Cas looked up and smiled at Dean.

“I’m confident in you too.” Dean returned the smile and returned to fiddling with his thumbs while Cas studied.

“So uh, how’s Sam doing? I don’t get a chance to talk to him much about school and you two seem to be on top of things.” Dean said and Cas nodded.

“Sam is doing very well, as far as I am aware of.” Cas replied and Dean found the opportunity.

“Isn’t he like coming first or something?” Dean asked and Cas took a moment to remember then answered. “Yes, I believe he is coming first in everything.”

Dean nodded and made sure to carefully think of what to say next. “How about you? Where are you placed?”

Cas fiddled with his pen before answering. “I am currently second in class.”

“Oh is that so? How far are you from Sam?” Dean asked hoping Cas didn’t get suspicious.

“Not very far, in fact I think we are a few points in difference.” Cas replied and Dean nodded nonchalantly.

“So you could be first…if you wanted to?” Dean asked and that finally caught Cas’ attention.

“Yes, if I work hard enough I could.” Cas replied then his attention returned to his notes.

“Are you gonna do it?” Dean asked and attempted to sound as innocent as he could.

“Do what?” Cas asked.

“Get first place? I mean like you said, you’re not that far behind from Sam and exams are coming up. Surely you can overtake him…can you?” Dean pretended to be paying attention to his fingernails before he looked up to Cas.

“Perhaps…but Sam is a very smart person. I’m sure he is more than capable of maintaining his place.” Cas smiled and Dean forced a smile. This was harder than he thought.

“Yeah but what about you? Don’t you wanna be at the top?” Dean asked and he knew he didn’t sound subtle anymore.

Cas wondered about it for a bit then he met Dean’s eyes. “I do not mind. I have no problem with where I am at the moment and I think Sam deserves to be where he is. After all, he worked so hard to achieve it.” Cas smiled and this time Dean went along with it.

How could he get Cas and Sam to turn on each other? Before everything else, they were best friends and Dean had no right to ruin that.

Gabriel’s plan be damned. He was gonna support his boyfriend non matter if Cas wanted to come second in class.

“Dean?” Cas asked and Dean didn’t realize he was daydreaming.

“Uh yeah! You’re right Cas. I’m proud of Sammy.” Dean stated and there was nothing in the world that could convince him otherwise. He had an awesome brother and the perfect and caring boyfriend who wouldn’t do anything wrong to his family.

Dean should be grateful of what he’s got and be patient.

“Do you think I should try and go for first?” Cas asked and that stopped Dean’s train of thought.

“Say what?”

Cas fidgeted on his seat. “I mean, would you also be proud of me if I tried to become first?” he asked and Dean was caught off guard by that question.

“Of course! God Cas I’m proud of you as it is! You don’t ever have to change and I would still be proud!” Dean said and a bright smile formed on Castiel’s face.

“Thank you Dean. Though I will try…I’ll try my hardest to make you even prouder.” Cas said and Dean shook his head.

“I’ve got all that I need right in front of me. My perfect angel.” Dean said with a smile and Cas blushed so hard, his ears went fully red.

They sat there and exchanged a few glances here and there before Cas took his reading glasses off and stood up.

“I think I need to show you how grateful I am for your kind words Dean. I don’t think you understand.” And Cas started unbuttoning his shirt.

Dean raised an eyebrow then realized where this was going.

“You’re right Cas. Maybe I don’t.” Then Cas was on him and crushed their lips together for a searing kiss. Dean felt as if Cas wanted to consume him on the spot.

“I think I need to make you understand.” Cas whispered with lust lidden eyes.

 _Oh fuck yeah Dean was gonna get some sexy time_!

“I need to show you just how grateful I am.” Castiel licked his lips then pushed Dean to the bed so that he was resting on his elbows.

Dean didn’t even thought it would come to this. He was only supposed to get Cas riled up against Sam but instead his boyfriend was gyrating his hips on his crotch.

And thank god it did.

***

 

**-Castiel-**

Finally exams were over and Castiel was glad that he could unwind and relax for a while. These past few months had been very difficult and it had put a strain in his relationship with Dean. Even Sam’s relationship suffered and he felt sorrier for Sam than himself.

Apparently Sam and Gabriel got into huge fight almost a week ago. It probably took a toll on Sam’s focus.

At least his relationship with Dean didn’t take a similar turn. Dean was very supportive over the past few weeks and not to mention patient. Dean should be rewarded for his patience and Castiel was already thinking of several creative ways to do so.

Their teachers handed their exam papers back and Castiel was surprised on how well he did. Well not entirely surprised considering the fact that he studied so hard to get these results.

Then the teacher announced that Castiel achieved the highest result out everyone. The whole room erupted into an applause. For the first time, Castiel was the center of the attention- in a good way.

Sam congratulated him and told Castiel that he was proud. Castiel never felt so admired before, it was almost unbelievable.

He couldn’t wait to tell Dean.

***

 

**-Sam-**

To his surprise, Cas got the highest scores in their exams. Sam was proud of his best friend and instantly congratulated Cas.

Clearly all their hard work was paying off and Sam couldn’t be prouder that he contributed to his best friend’s success, though very little it was.

When he got home, he told Dean straight away but his brother already knew. That was expected. Mom and dad were also excited about the news and congratulated Cas.

Dad said that it was a wakeup call for Sam to try harder but mom shut him up straight away.

Sam wasn’t bothered by it. He was just happy for Cas because to be honest, his best friend had been trying so hard. Even Dean was growing super impatient and annoying because of Cas’ hard-work but it all paid off when they got their results back.

So Sam was happy. That was all he could say.

He could finally stop pressuring himself so much. All this studying was really taking a toll on his relationship with Gabe and Sam still felt bad about what he said.

At least now, he could focus on fixing his relationship and realize what was truly more important in his life.

It wasn’t getting a college scholarship or being at the top of the class.

It was to give Gabriel the loving he deserved.

***

 

**-Gabriel-**

Oh it was perfect!

Oh it was absolutely divine!

Gabriel finally found the perfect opportunity to put a wedge between Sam and Castiel’s over the top nerd bond.

As soon as he heard that Castiel got the highest scores in their exams, Gabriel wasted no time to articulate a plan to convince Sam to turn against Castiel.

Again, it wasn’t that he hated Castiel, it was just a means to an end in order to get what he wanted. To get Sam’s undivided attention.

As for Samsquatch, he did feel bad for his boyfriend not getting the top of the class however, those were the half –yearly exams and there were months before graduation, plus final exams.

But Gabriel couldn’t wait that long.

When his boyfriend asked him to hang out, Gabriel dropped everything and drove to Sam’s house. Gabriel said that he felt bad for Sam and offered to pay for dinner as apology for what he said in their last fight but Gabriel actually forgot all about it already.

But Gabriel had to impose, he had to pay for their meal because it was part of his plan.

He was setting everything up so that his boyfriend felt like everyone was pitying him.

It was the only way for his plan to work.

They went to the _Seventh Gate_ where Alife, Castiel’s junior friend, worked. Alfie served them then guided them to their booth.

While looking through the menu, Gabriel was itching to set his plan into motion.

He wanted to wait until they finished ordering but his patience ran out.

“So how do you feel about your exam results Sam? Was it worth calling me abusive, needy and clingy?” Gabriel asked and even though bringing it up was a horrible thing to do. It was all for the sake of his plan.

“Um, I think I could’ve done better. I’m really sorry for what I said babe. I never should have called you those things and I take everything that I said back. You’re perfect and you’re my _everything_.” Sam said and held Gabriel’s hand.

Okay that was a really sweet and sincere apology but Gabriel couldn’t afford to give in so easily. He had to prioritize his plans.

“Oh really? I thought getting the best scores and your precious scholarship was everything.” Gabriel pouted and he didn’t have to pretend this time. He actually felt annoyed by the fact that Sam would put those things before him so no acting was needed.

“No babe. You’re my only one. I never should have put those things before you. I was very wrong and I’m sorry. In fact, I came into a realization that you’re the only one that matters to me and I’ll put your needs before anything else. I love you Gabe and I hope you can forgive me.” Sam let out the puppy eyes and fuck…Gabriel was losing the battle.

Butterflies and warmth were spreading in his chest by Sam’s words.

He should’ve expected this from Sam. His boyfriend was sweet, caring and perfect despite everything else. This was gonna be harder than Gabriel thought.

“Well…I forgive you. Dammit I always fall for your puppy eyes!” Gabriel confessed and Sam smiled brightly.

“I love you.” Sam leaned forward and gave Gabriel a kiss. Damn this boy made it difficult!

Gabriel said ‘I love you’ in return and they smiled at each other before going through the menus.

Gabriel was running out of ideas. He had to set his plan into motion otherwise Sam might blame him later for not getting a college scholarship.

As sweet as Sam’s words may be now, Gabriel knew that Sam was still concerned about his education. Or at least he would be once this apology phase was over.

And Gabriel was not going to be the reason why Sam’s grades dwindled. He had to make sure that Sam succeeded in school while he gave Gabriel his undivided attention.

So Gabriel had no choice.

_He had to feed Castiel to the wolves._

“Anyway funny story…” Gabriel said and Sam gave him his full attention. “When Castiel got home on the day you got your exam results, I had never seen him more excited about anything in my entire life!”

It was a lie but Gabriel had no choice.

“Oh really?” Sam asked and Gabriel knew this was his chance.

“Yeah! Oh boy you should’ve seen his expression! He was bouncing all over the walls with joy!” Gabriel enthusiastically said and Sam nodded but his expression wasn’t what Gabriel was looking for.

The truth was, these were the events of what happened at home:

 

**-Gabriel’s flashback-**

( **Gabriel to Sam:** Castiel couldn’t wait to announce that he got first place in the exam!)

_“Hello Castiel.” Michael greeted Castiel as he walked in the room. Gabriel was loafing around the couch because he was still upset about his fight with Sam._

_“How was school?” Michael asked and Castiel turned to his brother as he placed his bag down._

_“It was very fine.” Castiel replied and Gabriel’s baby brother walked over to the couch and took his phone out. Castiel probably started texting Dean as always._

(He didn’t even wait for anyone to ask before he told everyone the news…)

_“Did anything special happen today?” Michael asked as he flipped through another page of his book._

_Castiel looked up from his phone. “Nothing much…actually I remembered. I got the highest score in our exams.” Then Castiel went back to texting. It caught Gabriel’s attention._

_“That is very good news Castiel-,” Gabriel interrupted Michael._

_“Hold on! Did you say the highest?” Gabriel asked Castiel and his baby brother nodded._

(Castiel was ecstatic beyond imaginable! It was as if Christmas came early this year!)

_“Don’t interrupt me Gabriel!” Michael said then continued congratulating Castiel._

(Oh he couldn’t get enough of everyone congratulating him…)

_“It’s not a big deal. We’re only halfway before graduation.” Castiel actually said._

(He even made such a big deal out of it!)

_“Besides we still have the final exams to complete.” Castiel actually said._

(Apparently he couldn’t wait for the final exams! Lord was he excited!)

_“Very well, if you keep this up, I’m sure you will do well in the final exams.” Michael nonchalantly said._

(Even Michael praised Castiel as if he was the second coming…)

_“Thank you Michael.” Castiel said then Gabriel interjected._

_“Does this mean you’re the top of the class? You took Sam’s place at the top?” Gabriel asked and Castiel nodded while he punched the buttons on his phone screen with his thumbs._

***

 

**-Gabriel-**

“Castiel emphasized and I mean EMPHASIZED the fact that he took your spot as first in the class.” Gabriel finished and Sam was rendered speechless.

His boyfriend stared into empty space and wondered while Gabriel was starting to grow concerned.

“Sam?”

No answer.

“Samsquatch?” Gabriel waved his hand over Sam’s face and that snapped his boyfriend from his trance.

“Ah! Yeah, sorry about that babe…I was just thinking is all…” Sam solemnly confessed and Gabriel had to suppress a smile from forming on his face.

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked but it wasn’t sincere. Not truly at least.

“Yeah…yeah I’m fine. I’m just…wow. Cas was really happy about his results huh?” Sam tried not to look affected but Gabriel knew, his plan was finally set into motion.

“Oh he was more than happy but it’s not a big deal for you isn’t it? Samsquatch?” Gabriel asked and Sam inhaled deeply before nodding.

“Yeah of course! I’m happy for him…I truly am…” Sam dwelled back into his thoughts and Gabriel could see it in his boyfriend’s eyes. The seeds of doubt.

It was the look that he was waiting for.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You don’t look so good?” Gabriel asked but he already knew the truth.

“Yeah…yeah I am…” Sam answered before taking a moment to wonder. Gabriel examined his boyfriend carefully, noted every single twitch or clench of Sam’s chiseled jaw.

This was truly affecting Sam.

“It’s just-,” Sam blurted out but stopped. Gabriel was on his toes in anticipation.

“It’s just that Cas doesn’t seem like the competitive type y’know?” Sam stated and Gabriel grinned.

“Oh but I know my brother more than you Samsquatch. A family full of high achievers, Castiel was bound to be competitive...don’t get me wrong Sam but Castiel doesn’t like showing that side of his personality because it was a good advantage over his competition. Think about it! If he were to show his opponents what lies underneath all that puppy dog exterior then his opponents would try harder. Am I right?” Gabriel tilted his head and Sam nodded.

“It’s just how Cassie is so don’t worry about it! I still love you even if you come second to my baby brother.” Gabriel added but Sam didn’t reply.

Or perhaps he couldn’t.

“And here I thought you would put up a good fight against Cassie-poo! I was really hoping that you would come first. I always want what’s best for you Samsquatch…” Gabriel reached over to grab Sam’s hand.

It was cold as ice.

“But no matter, you’re still my pride and joy! No matter what place you get.” Gabriel smiled but Sam didn’t, he was too deep in thought.

Alfie arrived and asked if they wanted to get anything to drink other than water.

Gabriel ordered for them both. “A bottle of champagne please. For a celebration! Isn’t that right Sam?” Gabriel asked his catatonic looking boyfriend.

Alfie nodded and left their table as Gabriel said that he’ll call him when they’re ready to order food.

Gabriel grinned from ear to ear at the sight of Sam slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

But something else was amiss and it was written all over Sam’s face.

It was the face of betrayal and that was what Gabriel was looking for. Not betrayal to Gabriel at least.

After all, Sam would believe everything Gabriel tell him.

And Sam was a good, kind, caring, trusting and loving boyfriend. It just so happened that Gabriel wasn’t, not like Sam.

And out of the two of them, he would do anything to get Sam’s attention.

Sam’s total and undivided attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the first note! 
> 
> I love Gabriel and as diabolic he sounds right now, he's just weak for Sam. he's usually a badass like Dean. in fact, he and Dean share common personalities.   
> gabriel is just as needy, just as clingy, and just as insecure as Dean.
> 
> After all, I tagged this fic with 'Unhealthy relationships' because I've seen these things happen before through personal experience with couple friends.
> 
> Comment away!


	4. Chapter 4- Drowning in Maple Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel and Sabriel spends brunch together on a Tuesday.
> 
> Dean and Cas ordered a 'Pig n' a poke'.
> 
> Gabriel drowns his pancakes with maple syrup which consequentially sets his plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV on his relationship with Gabriel.   
> As I said before, Gabriel and Sam are perfect for each other in that they don't take shit from anyone, especially not from each other. 
> 
> this chapter was inspired by events in the 'Mystery Spot' episode of supernatural where Sam is trapped in Tuesday and Dean dies a hundred times or more.
> 
> Enjoy!

**-Sam-**

If there was one thing Sam hated more than anything, it would be other people looking down on him.

Sam never liked the way dad always pressured Dean to be more responsible, more caring and more obedient. Complying with what dad wanted meant submission and that was something Sam couldn’t accept.

He knew he was smart, he knew he could succeed if he really tried but it wouldn’t be because of following dad’s orders. His dad was strict because mom’s side of the family didn’t accept him. So in a sense, Sam couldn’t blame his dad for being harsh at times. He didn’t wanna feel weak.

Though he hated to admit it, Sam was quite similar.

Sam didn’t want anyone to think that he was weak. Submission was not an option. At least mom understood how Sam felt. She never pressured him into doing anything he didn’t want. He wasn’t like Dean who sought dad’s approval every single day.

Sam was more like his mom than his dad in a way. She was free-spirited and married the first guy she fell in love with.

Someday Sam wanted to do the same thing.

Gabriel was everything that he ever wanted. Everything he ever asked for and more. His boyfriend understood what Sam wanted. He wanted power, one way or another. That’s why his relationship with Gabriel usually took an extreme turn.

Whether they were fighting or making love, they would always take everything too far.

However the fact remained the same, they were crazy for one another.

Call Sam superficial but he expected nothing less than someone like Gabriel as a partner. Nothing made him feel more powerful than knowing that being with Gabriel would be a lifetime full of competitions. Sam would try to trump Gabriel when it came to apologizing and when they were fighting, he would bring out the worse in his boyfriend.

It was a way of telling Gabriel that he loved him.

His perfect and special boyfriend.

In the end, it also drove Sam crazy. There were times when he wished Gabriel would just shut up, admit defeat and submit. But if Gabriel did that then Sam wouldn’t stick around for very long.

Gabriel was abusive, insecure and downright self-destructive at times. To Sam, it was the perfect mix. He’d do anything for Gabe. He’d split the world in half before he let anything or anyone lay a finger on Gabe.

That’s how much Sam loved his boyfriend.

So when Gabe said that Cas was over the moon about taking Sam’s place as first in class, Sam couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe it at first since Cas was always so kind and rational about everything. Sam never thought Cas would be the type to compete against him.

Sure Cas was smart, he wasn’t coming second in class for no reason. But when Gabe said that he was actually just biding his time to overtake Sam, it was too hard to believe.

As much as he loved Gabriel, Sam shouldn’t put his faith on him so easily. Especially since Gabe was very much like Dean in a way. Dean would lie his way around anything if it meant hiding what he truly felt.

Gabe was no different.

So Sam had to find out the truth for himself. Find out whether Cas was actually trying to take his place all this time.

Or worse, looked down on him.

***

 

Since exams just finished, Gabriel decided to go for a couple’s brunch with Cas and Dean. It was Tuesday but Gabe was adamant about doing the couple’s brunch because their favorite diner had the best specials on Tuesdays. Plus Sam and Cas could afford to take some time off from school, especially after all their hard work.

In fact, before getting sent to principal’s office, Sam and Cas used to go on double dates together and Sam would admit that he missed double dates.

It was not only fun, it was awesome to watch his best friend be happy with Dean and Dean be happy with his best friend.

Sam knew they were perfect for each other. In fact, he should take credit for introducing them to each other. From the moment Dean laid his eyes on Cas, Sam knew Cas was the one for his brother.

Though Dean hated it whenever Sam picked on him for how he looked at Cas, Sam actually admired how much love and hope filled Dean’s eyes. He’s never seen his brother this happy before.

“Pig n’ a poke!” Dean exclaimed as the waitress handed their meals. Cas ordered the same thing as Dean and stared at his meal as if it was about to grow limbs and start moving.

As usual, Sam had salad and Gabriel ordered pancakes with a jar of syrup on the side.

Gabriel licked his lips and drowned his pancakes with syrup. Was Sam the only one who cared about his health in the table?

“Babe, that’s a lot of syrup.” Sam commented and Gabe scowled at him.

“Are you calling me fat?” Gabe asked and Sam rolled his eyes.

“No I did not say that, I just meant that you’re gonna get a stomach ache.” Sam replied and Gabriel scoffed.

“You know that I can handle it Sam! Admit it! You think I’m fat! I disgust you!” Gabriel shouted and Sam looked around to see if other people were watching.

“That’s not what I said! God you never listen!” Sam said and Gabriel leered at him.

“So now you’re calling me deaf? Now I’m fat AND deaf! Is that what you’re trying to say?” Gabriel asked and Sam groaned.

“No that’s not what I’m trying to say! Oh my god Gabe why do you always twist my words?” Sam cried out and Dean cleared his throat.

“I’m gonna um…I’m gonna go to the bathroom…” Dean excused himself and Sam knew his brother didn’t wanna get involved with him and Gabe whenever they’re like this.

“Because you said I was fat!” Gabe answered Sam’s question and Sam shook his head. “That’s not what I said and you know it!”

Gabe turned to Cas. “Cassie! You heard what he said! You heard what he implied!”

Cas was chewing silently then stopped as soon as Gabriel asked the question.

Cas cleared his throat before answering. “I think Sam is right Gabriel…that is a lot of maple syrup in the morning.”

Sam pursed his lips to hide his smirk while Gabriel’s mouth went agape and glared at his baby brother.

“You’re a traitor Castiel! Blood is thicker than water!” Gabe snapped and Cas rolled his eyes.

“Fine, do whatever you want. What Sam and I say makes no difference…” Castiel chuckled and Sam snapped a look at Cas.

“What do you mean by that?” Sam asked his best friend who was playing around with his food.

Cas looked up solemnly and shrugged. “It was nothing. In the past, Gabriel does what he pleases regardless of what we say or do.” Then he went back to playing with his food.

“You seem to know a lot about handling my boyfriend.” Sam said and he intentionally added more spite to his tone.

“He is my brother after all.” Castiel said then Sam’s jaw made a twinge.

“So you think having him as a brother is the same as having Gabriel as a boyfriend?”

Cas’ expression was shocked. “No it’s not the same. But-,”

“But what? You seem to be very good at everything Cas. Maybe you’ll even tell me how to handle Dean because he’s your boyfriend. Maybe you should mind your own business next time.” Sam interrupted and Cas furrowed his eyebrows.

Sam shoved a forkful of salad into his mouth, chewed furiously and tried not to look at Cas’ general direction.

Cas and Gabe might have shared an expression but he didn’t pay it any mind. Dean returned from the bathroom and said something about his bowel movements.

“Did I miss anything?” Dean asked but nobody answered. Gabe shook his head and gobbled his pancakes enthusiastically. Castiel scowled but said nothing.

Sam did miss couple’s brunch but for other reasons.

***

 

Maybe Sam overreacted. After brunch, the couples went their separate ways and ignored the awkward tension in the air. Dean didn’t even know what was going on and nobody dwelled on it.

Sam spent the rest of the day at Gabe’s place while Cas went out with Dean. At least he got some quality time Gabe. Even though they fought this morning, Gabe somehow moved past that and forgave Sam. Forgave him _thoroughly_.

Sam was getting ready to go home when someone knocked on Gabe’s bedroom door. Gabe answered and it was Cas.

“Hey Cassie! Did you have a splendid time with Dean?” Gabe asked but Sam tried not to look at Cas’ general direction because his best friend was looking at him with an expectant look.

“It was very well. Thank you for asking.” Cas said and Sam could see his best friend glanced at his general direction again.

“Oh that’s good to hear! Whatcha want?” Gabe asked.

“I was wondering if I could speak to Sam in private, if that is alright with you?” Castiel asked and Gabe turned to Sam’s direction.

“Hey Samsquatch, Cassie-poo wants to talk to you in private, is that okay with you?” Gabe asked and Sam nodded.

It was quite childish since Gabe didn’t really have to play messenger but Cas probably wanted to play that game. Has Sam reduced himself to that level?

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Gabe said and kissed Sam on the lips before exiting the room.

Once the door was shut, Cas leaned his back on it. There was a heavy tension in the air and it suffocated Sam’s nerves. Cas stared at him with his laser eyes.

“What’s up?” Sam was the one to break the silence.

“I came here to talk to you about this morning and the incident involving Gabriel.” Castiel stated and Sam pouted.

“Oh that? I almost forgot about it.” Sam said and it made Cas’ jaw twitch.

“Well I have not. I wish to know what I have done to upset you this morning.”

Sam rubbed his forehead. “Nothing Cas. you did nothing wrong.”

Castiel sat next to Sam on Gabriel’s bed. “It didn’t seem like it was nothing Sam. If you have a problem, you know you can speak to me about it.”

“No it’s fine Cas. There’s nothing to talk about.” Sam shook his head then got up on his feet.

Castiel scowled. “Sam, I am your best friend. I have spent enough time with you and your brother to know if there is something bothering you both.”

“It’s good to know that you read me so easily Cas.” Sam bit back.

Cas tilted his head. “What does that supposed to mean?”

“It was sarcasm, god you’re impossible!” Sam groaned.

“You are upset.”

“Nooooo! Really? I didn’t notice!” Sam bit back.

Castiel stood up. “I don’t understand. I came here make amends of whatever it is I have done. Which eludes me til this very moment.”

“For someone who talks like a textbook, you kinda suck at picking up on these things.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “I don’t appreciate your sarcasm.”

“And I don’t appreciate you judging me on how I handle my boyfriend.” Sam snapped back.

“I am aware. You made it clear that I keep to myself regarding the subject. Although I must assure you that I did not intend to judge, though it would seem that you’ve made your reservations before I could contradict it.” Castiel clenched his fists.

“Ugh! This is what I mean! You always think you know everything there is to know about me! What gives you the right to underestimate me?” Sam flailed his hands to the sides.

“I don’t think this is about the pancakes anymore.” Castiel shook his head slowly.

There was a pause.

“No. No it’s not Cas. It’s not about the _goddamn_ pancakes anymore.” Sam muttered.

“Then what is it?” Castiel squinted then tilted his head.

“It’s nothing.” Sam turned his eyes away from Cas.

Sam’s best friend took a step forward. “You’re doing it again. Why can’t you be more honest about what you truly feel? You are being more incorrigible than your brother.”

With the mention of Dean, Sam’s blood boiled. “Like you have the right to talk about honesty!”

“What does that supposed to mean?”

Sam threw his head back in frustration. “It’s like talking to a brick wall! I know all about it! About you trying to get ahead of me at school!”

“What are you talking about?” Castiel asked again.

Sam shouted. “I’m talking about the exams! I don’t mind you getting the top of the class but you don’t have to rub it in my face!”

“What am I rubbing in your face?” Cas shook his head in frustration.

“Stop pretending Cas! I get it, alright? You did better than me but don’t act so innocent when deep down, you’re looking down on me!” Sam furiously pointed his finger at Cas.

“What on earth? Do not mistake me Sam, I am not looking down on you.” Castiel’s mouth was agape.

“Please!” Sam scoffed.

“I’m telling the truth.” Castiel paused. “My success was brought about by extensive hard work. By both our efforts. Perhaps there was a slight disadvantage on your behalf hence why you did not perform so well.”

“You mean the fight I had with Gabriel?” Sam asked.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Yes! Have you ever considered the fact that it was the reason for your short coming?”

“Oh I considered it but that’s not why I’m pissed off. I’m pissed off because you think you’re better than me at balancing relationship and school work.” Sam confessed and rather than feel relief, he never felt angrier about voicing the truth.

“What of it? Maybe you are easily swayed by your emotions and cause such problems with Gabriel. Perhaps you need to take responsibility for your own faults rather than blaming others.” Castiel accused him, pointed a finger and walked another step forward so that their eyes were almost on the same level.

Regardless of their height difference.

“Oh please! I know I can be a dick sometimes but at least I’m not heartless! I’m not a robot that always put logic above all else! I don’t wanna compromise the people I love for something as menial as grades. Unlike you, I’m actually crazy about my boyfriend!” Sam spat out and flicked Castiel’s hand away from his face.

“I do love Dean! Do not mistake my determination for school as heartless! My grades are a reflection of my character and discipline. Of my willingness to succeed! I thought you wanted to get a college scholarship? To ease your parents’ burden.” Castiel stated and Sam’s nose flared.

“Don’t bring my family into this! I dunno about you but not everyone is born rich and can do whatever they want. Unlike you, I can’t buy my way into college, you entitled dick!” Sam stated.

They stopped.

Everything stopped and hostile tension blanketed the room.

Sam tried to look for something else to say but all he could do was stare Cas down. Piercing him with his glare.

“How dare you Sam! You assbutt!” Castiel broke the silence then headed toward the door.

“Work on your insults next time!” Sam shouted then Castiel slammed the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best friends have fights sometimes and it's the same with Cas and Sam. if they didn't fight then there would be something very wrong with their relationship.


	5. Chapter 5- The Fifth Wheeler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Sam are at each other's throats. 
> 
> Gabriel is a manipulative boyfriend. Dean is weak for Castiel kisses. 
> 
> Michael has had enough being the fifth wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> The tables will turn!

**-Gabriel-**

Gabriel heard everything. As soon as Castiel slammed his bedroom door shut, Gabriel came out from hiding and went back into his room. His boyfriend had his arms resting on the table. Without a second wasted, Gabriel wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, while he hid a mischievous grin.

 

**-Dean-**

Cas was pissed. Dean had never seen Cas this mad before and try as he might, his boyfriend wouldn’t calm down.

“Can you believe your brother?” Cas paced around his room, his feet stomped and nose flared.

“Babe there must be some mistake-,” Dean tried to interject and Cas snapped him a look

“A mistake? Sam called me heartless and entitled! He thinks that I don’t care about you and that everything in my life has been handed to me! I can’t believe he would say that!” Cas shouted and Dean winced. His boyfriend continued his rant about Sam and Dean didn’t know what to do.

Dean wanted to interrupt, because he knew this had Gabriel’s work written all over it.

 

**-Gabriel-**

“Your brother’s a self-righteous asshole! What gives him the right to look down on me?” Sam shouted and paced around Gabriel’s room, his feet stomped and nose flared.

“Are you sure you’re not blowing this out of proportion?” Gabriel asked because he knew it would only make Sam angrier.

“Blowing this out of proportion? He said that I was easily distracted and wasn’t determined enough! I dunno about you but I’m pretty sure that’s a clear indication that he was judging me!” Sam spat and usually Gabe would get pissed off at his tone but at that moment, he couldn’t.

In fact, he could barely keep himself from grinning from ear to ear.

 

**-Dean-**

Cas finally settled and sat on Dean’s bed with his arms crossed and expression pouting. Dean had never seen his boyfriend so riled up before and it made him feel bad that Cas was upset. But at the same time, Cas was mad because of Sam hence Dean felt torn.

Sam was his brother but Cas was his boyfriend and he’s supposed to love Sam unconditionally yet at the same time, he cares about Cas’ feelings.

“Cas…Cas look at me babe.” Dean nudged his boyfriend who eventually looked at him. “I wish I could apologize on Sam’s behalf but I wasn’t there and really don’t know what to do.” Dean confessed and Cas’ expression softened.

“Dean you don’t have to apologize for anything. None of this was your fault. Sam is solely responsible for this and I won’t have you take blame just because he’s your brother.” Cas said and guilt bubbled in Dean’s gut.

“But I-,”

“Don’t. I know how you are when it comes to your brother Dean. I won’t force you to take my side in this matter. You are my boyfriend, not my possession. Despite everything else, you are still Sam’s brother. I should be the one apologizing for saying such horrible things about him around you.” Cas apologized and Dean suddenly felt even more crap.

“Cas you don’t have to apologize about anything.” Dean felt the guilt talk for him.

“Yes. Yes I do. In fact, you have been so patient and so supportive of me Dean. I should show you how grateful I truly am.” Cas started to nip on Dean’s ear.

All of a sudden, Dean’s guilt turned into confusion. _Why the hell was Cas kissing him at a time like this?_

“Cas? What’re you doin’?” Dean asked and Cas looked at him with lustful eyes.

“I am showing you my gratitude. For being a loving and patient boyfriend.” Then Cas dove in to kiss Dean on the lips.

Dean shouldn’t want this. He knew Gabriel was responsible for Cas and Sam fighting and this was what Gabriel wanted to happen. Gabe wanted Cas and Sam to hate each other so that Gabe can have Sam all to himself and likewise for Dean.

All his life, dad told him to be more responsible for Sam and he accepted it. However Sam was all grown up now and he had Gabriel whenever he needed help. For once, maybe Dean could think about himself…

No. Dean shouldn’t give in. He shouldn’t-

But his boyfriend was being grateful and loving and it’s been a while since Cas was like this. All passionate and tender.

Even his kisses were hotter than usual and it made Dean feel all sorts of fluttering.

Maybe he’d sort this problem out later. For now, he wouldn’t mind having guilt-sex with Cas.

 

**-Gabriel-**

Gabriel shouldn’t want this. He shouldn’t want Sam when he’s like this. All hot and bothered and riled up after having a fight with Castiel. But here he was, underneath Sam while the massive man hovered on top of him and kissed Gabriel in all the right places.

“Hey Sam wait-,” Gabriel said and the younger man stopped for a moment to look at Gabriel’s eyes. Sam’s were dark with lust and Gabriel shouldn’t want this.

He shouldn’t take advantage of this situation.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Sam asked and he licked his lips. God this was more difficult than Gabriel thought.

“Do you think we’re doing the right thing here?” Gabriel asked and he wished he kept his mouth shut.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked and Gabriel didn’t know why he was chickening out all of a sudden.

“I mean, shouldn’t we be talking about your problems with Cas. I mean the two of you did just fight and all…” Gabriel’s guilt was talking for him and even though he was going to hell for starting this, a small little voice inside of him wanted to do one last bit of good.

“What’re you talking about? This has got nothing to do with us. Cas was being a dickhead and he pissed me off. What more do we need to talk about?” Sam asked and this was Gabriel’s chance to do what was right.

That small little voice inside him was calling out but when Gabriel looked into Sam’s eyes, all he saw was passion. Temptation.

The small part of him could stick it.

“Nothing. You’re right. There’s nothing else to talk about. Carry on.” Gabriel muttered and Sam smiled.

Oh how Sam’s smile was perfect.

Sam continued to kiss Gabriel in all the right places while Gabriel writhed underneath him. He knew Sam would be like this. All hot and passionate after fighting with Castiel.

And Gabriel shouldn’t want this.

He shouldn’t be making sounds of pleasure, vibrating from his throat as Sam swallowed it with his lips.

Dammit, Gabe was going to hell for this.

What he started was very manipulative and sinful.

Oh how deliciously sinful it was.

***

 

After some amazing sex, Sam went back home and Gabriel smiled from ear to ear. He felt a pang of guilt when his boyfriend told him how amazing and perfect he was. But rather than confessing, Gabriel kept his mouth shut and accepted the compliments whole-heartedly. He was really going to hell for this.

He was stretched out and tired on his bed when someone knocked on his door.

“Gabriel?” it was Michael.

Gabriel got up and opened the door. “What is it Mikey?”

“I told you not to call me that. Dean is here to see you.” Michael said and Dean appeared behind his older brother.

“We need to talk now.” Dean said and Gabriel nodded. Michael glared at them both then disappeared somewhere in the house.

“What’s up Dean-o?” Gabriel asked and Dean narrowed his eyes.

“You know what the hell is up! Cas and Sammy hate each other and this is all our fault!” Dean hissed and Gabriel sighed.

“Lighten up Dean-o! You should be glad that my plan worked! You got what you want and I got mine. And I got it good!” Gabe smiled and Dean grimaced in disgust.

“I didn’t need to know that! We need to fix this now!” Dean said and Gabe shook his head.

“Fix what? Everything is going according to plan! We should be celebrating!” Gabriel sat on his desk chair and placed his feet on the table.

“How can you celebrate when your brother is fighting with his best friend because of you? Don’t you feel any guilt?” Dean pointed out and Gabriel threw his head back in frustration.

“It wasn’t just me who started this! You helped me out and you reaped the benefits. You knew what I was trying to do and yet, you kept your mouth shut and even took advantage of the situation. Don’t judge me Dean!” Gabriel snapped at the older Winchester.

“Okay fine! I did take advantage of it but this has to stop now before it gets worse!” Dean stomped his foot.

“Relax! Everything will be alright! It’s just a little friendly banter!” Gabriel reassured but Dean didn’t look convinced.

“Friendly banter? When Cas was leaving my place, Sam was at the door and they just glared at each other. It was so tense I thought freaking winter came early this year!” Dean cried out and Gabriel sighed.

“Don’t be such a pussy! It’ll be alright! Trust me! I know what I’m doing!” Gabe said and Dean shook his head.

“You’re really hell bent on getting Sam’s attention all to yourself. Don’t you think that’s kinda unhealthy?” Dean asked and Gabriel made a ‘pfft’ sound.

“Please! I’ve always been like this and Sam doesn’t care! In fact he loves it!” Gabriel suggestively wriggled his eyebrows.

“Dude you’re gross. I didn’t need to know that either.” Dean winced and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Oh like you don’t have an unhealthy relationship with Castiel! I can see the way you’re all possessive and jealous whenever he hangs out with Sam! Look in the mirror before you point out my flaws Dean-o!” Gabriel patted Dean on the shoulder.

Dean scowled at him but didn’t say anything. It’s because Gabriel was right. Dean was just like him when it came to Castiel.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Dean stated and Gabriel chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it Dean-o! Everything’s gonna be A-OK!”

***

 

**-Dean-**

Gabe was wrong.

Everything was wrong and it only got worse. Cas and Sam were at each other’s throats about pretty much everything. Whenever they were in the same room, Cas and Sam would fight over everything. They competed to see who the better person was. It was really getting out of hand.

One time at Cas’ place, Gabe mentioned something sexual and Cas and Sam just looked at each other with callous fury. Cas grabbed Dean and dragged him to his bedroom while Sam did the same to Gabe.

Dean had one of the best angry sex he’s ever had.

Dean shouldn’t be enjoying this. He shouldn’t be glad that Cas was showering him with affection while working hard for school. He shouldn’t be pleased by the fact that Cas was doing this for all the wrong reasons.

Gabe didn’t seem to mind, he was more than happy to take advantage of the fact that Sam gave him so much attention.

Cas was being the perfect boyfriend to Dean but also the perfect enemy to Sam.

They’re grades went up and Dean hadn’t heard anything about Cas and Sam getting called to the principal’s office for months now.

That’s how long they’ve been competing with each other.

For two months, Dean would watch his boyfriend compete against Sam while turn to Dean for moral support. Dean should’ve said something. He should’ve said the truth.

But Cas was being so caring and affectionate, Dean couldn’t help but give in. Dean was weak and he was ashamed of it.

And he let everything turn into hell.

“Sam’s birthday’s coming up are you getting him anything?” Dean asked his boyfriend who was nuzzling into his neck. Planting kisses here and there which Dean absolutely loved.

“No, I don’t know, he’s been such an assbutt lately. I don’t think I should attend.” Cas replied and stared into empty space.

“Hold on, are you serious? But you’re invited and everyone’s gonna be there.”  Dean said and Cas looked at him.

“I know. But I do not wish to pretend that I am in good terms with Sam when we are not. This problem is between me and Sam. I do not wish to involve anyone.” Cas muttered and guilt spread across Dean’s chest.

“But Cas, Sam is your best friend. I’m sure you can set your problems aside and make up.” Dean said in concern.

“If he was my best friend then he shouldn’t have said those things about me. Over the past few months, he’s been nothing but condescending and inconsiderate toward me. I do not wish to be best friends with someone like that.” Cas spitefully said and Dean wanted to face palmed himself.

“Besides, I have you and that’s all I need. You’ve been so kind and considerate. You kept yourself out of this conflict even though it was between me and your brother and for that I am grateful. I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.” Cas said and kissed Dean on the lips.

Dean couldn’t believe it. Cas could actually hate Sam that much and it was all because of him and Gabe. He should never have agreed on this.

Cas should be pissed at Dean instead of nuzzling into his chest and cuddling with him. Dean didn’t deserve Cas’ cuddles.

“Dean…” Cas muttered and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

This was so wrong and Dean was so fucked.

He had to put an end to this.

After they’re done, Dean would pay Gabriel a visit and set things right.

***

**-Michael-**

Over the past few months, Michael was troubled. There was something amiss and he didn’t know what it was.

Recently, Castiel and Sam got into a petty squabble but he didn’t get himself involved. After all, they were best friends and it was none of Michael’s business. However he did feel bad about those two. They used to be very close and Michael was growing fond of Sam.

Sam reminded him of Luke at times since Michael’s younger brother was never around.

Due to Sam and Castiel’s fight, Dean had been visiting frequently. Michael knew what Dean and Castiel, Sam and Gabriel had been doing behind closed doors, he only wished that they kept the volume down.

There were some things Michael did not need to hear from his siblings.

Then there was also Sam and Dean.

Whenever Dean or Sam paid a visit, Michael stayed in the parlor to read a book. He would wait until Sam and/or Dean have left before venturing anywhere else in the house.

One time, he ran into Sam and Gabriel having sex in one of the guest bedrooms. He ordered Gabriel to clean the whole room afterwards. Dean and Castiel were no different.

Just the other day, Michael intended to trim the bushes at the back garden when he heard moans behind a tree. Dean was pressed up against the tree while Castiel held him up by the thighs. Embarrassed, Michael decided to trim the bushes another day.

He shouldn’t have to go through this torment. It was his home for heaven’s sakes! But it was only logical that the two couples spent most of their ‘special’ time here since the Winchesters lived with their parents and Michael knew it would be just as terrifying for John and Mary to witness their sons in compromising positions.

But Michael was also family. He was Castiel and Gabriel’s eldest brother and his parents handed him this estate. Unfortunately, Michael had grown fond off the Winchester brothers and he did not wish to be overly uptight toward Gabriel and Castiel. Especially since Luke always called him uptight.

Thought it was very unlike Michael to be pressured, he could try being the _‘cool brother’_ for once.

Even though he grew out of his _wild phase_ , he wasn’t going to control Castiel and Gabriel’s lives anymore. He moved past that.

However, he wished that his brothers could show him some decency. Michael was only human, he too felt embarrassed at catching his brothers copulate around the house.

Especially since he tried to suppress his urges from way back then.

It was about time to start dinner and Michael grew tired off his book. He didn’t even register what he just read. So he made his way to the kitchen and heard something. He prayed to a higher power that it was not moaning of some sort.

To his relief, it sounded like a conversation between two people. Two fully clothed individuals.

The voices sounded like Gabriel and Dean.

“We gotta tell Sam and Cas the truth!” Dean said and Michael stopped just in time to watch the older Winchester through the crack of the kitchen door.

Somehow, Michael didn’t move as he suspected something in the older Winchester’s tone.

“We can’t do that! They’ll kill us!” Gabriel said and Michael furrowed his eyebrows.

_What on earth could they be talking about?_

“Listen to me. Cas and Sam are actually thinking of breaking their friendship and it’s all your fault!” Dean said as Michael saw the taller man shake Gabriel’s shoulders.

“My FAULT! Don’t forget that you were in on it as well Winchester! If it weren’t for YOUR help, the plan wouldn’t get this far!” Gabriel spat out and Dean groaned in frustration.

“Yeah but it was your idea to convince them both to hate each other! I wanted to stop months ago but you wouldn’t let me! Telling me that everything was gonna be alright? Isn’t that what you said or did you forget?” Dean said accusingly.

“No I didn’t forget! But we can’t do anything about it now! Sam really hates Cassie and he won’t listen to what I have to say! I only wanted him to give me attention but I didn’t think it would get this far! What else can we do? Might as well milk it for what it’s worth!” Gabriel’s hands flailed to the side.

“Hell no! I am not gonna sacrifice Sam and Cas’ friendship just so you and I can have our boyfriends’ attention. It was our fault that they started fighting and it’s our job to make it stop!” Dean demanded and Michael took a few steps back.

Michael had a feeling that something was amiss. Sam and Castiel’s conflict was all too sudden and coincidental. It made sense that Gabriel had his handiwork in it but he didn’t expect Dean to be involved.

After a few minutes of bickering, Dean and Gabriel left the kitchen while Michael hid in one of the cupboards.

When the coast was clear, Michael went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

He wondered about what Gabriel and Dean had said as he gathered the dinner ingredients from the fridge.

Tonight, Michael was thinking of cooking roast beef for his brothers. He set the oven to the right temperature and waited for it to heat up.

 _‘…convince them both to hate each other…’_ Dean’s words echoed in Michael’s head.

In the meantime he chopped some vegetables, then the meat.

 _‘What else can we do? Might as well milk it for what it’s worth!_ ’ Michael winced at Gabriel’s words and he might’ve carved the meat too hard.

Everything was ready by the time he placed it in the oven. He set the timer on then washed his hands.

While he waited, he went back to the parlor to get his mobile phone.

He speed-dialed Castiel’s number and called. His baby brother answered.

“Hello Castiel…are you alone?” Michael listened as he stared at the kitchen.

**Castiel: Yes. I was just at the library but now I am going to see Dean. What’s wrong?**

Michael snickered before he answered. “Actually it’s about you and Sam…do you have a moment?”

A wide smile formed on Michael’s face.

Perhaps he didn’t have to worry about fifth wheeling anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought you've seen the last of Michael?  
> Well now, Dean and Gabe are in for a treat!
> 
> From Tumblr and reading heaps of fics, Dean is apparently submissive to Cas regardless of top or bottom. What do you think?
> 
> in the case of Sam and Gabriel, I just imagine those two having wild sex most of the time. Some like it rough I guess...


	6. Chapter 6- Couple's Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Gabe trigger a trap.
> 
> Michael is supportive for once.
> 
> Sam and Dean share a BM (Brotherly moment)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to finish this fic ASAP because I wanna work on another fic, the Michael/Dean one :)

**-Dean-**

For a while now, Dean’s been looking for the perfect opportunity to tell the truth.

The thing with Cas and Sam was getting out of control and if Gabe wasn’t gonna do anything about it then Dean would take matters into his own hands. However, he didn’t know how since he loved the fact that Cas gave him so much attention. It was hard to believe but Dean couldn’t ask for a better life.

A loving family, loyal friends and an awesome boyfriend. If it weren’t for Cas and Sam fighting, Dean would have no problems.

Besides, he missed hanging out with Gabe and Sam without it being a competition to see which was the better boyfriend out of Sam and Cas.

Someday, maybe Dean could find the strength to tell Cas the truth.

***

 

On a Saturday morning, Cas asked Dean to come over at his place for breakfast.

Though he hated to admit it, Cas’ place was like a sanctuary for Dean and Cas’ ‘quality’ time. Hanging out at his place was starting to get awkward, especially since mom and dad knew what they were doing behind closed doors.

At least at Cas’ place, Michael gave them privacy and it’s probably because he understood Dean and Sam’s circumstances. He was kind of awesome for being all cool about Cas and screwing around with Dean, especially since Michael used to hate his guts.

Now Dean could have as much privacy with Cas as he wanted. Even though he’s been a dick for keeping things from Cas, he didn’t feel so bad since he was about to get some sexy time later. Maybe they could try doing it on the piano today.

With a knock on the door, Cas answered and invited him in. When Dean got to the kitchen, he was surprised to see Sam and Gabe sitting at the other side while Michael at the top end per usual.

Dean had a bad feeling about this.

“Welcome Dean, I’m glad you can join us for breakfast.” Michael greeted and Dean didn’t feel safe even though Cas was right next to him.

For some odd reason, he felt a wave of tension sweep the air.

“Take a seat Dean.” Cas asked and lead Dean to his seat. Dean and Gabe exchanged a worried look but they couldn’t say anything out loud.

“Apparently Michael wishes to speak to me and Sam about something.” Cas whispered into his ear and Dean leaned forward to ask. “What about?”

“I do not know.” Cas replied and settled in his seat.

Dean and Gabe continued to exchange looks while they tried to look inconspicuous. Sam would grab Gabe’s attention about something whilst Cas did the same.

Cas was commenting on Michael’s cooking but Dean could feel something was amiss. Sam and Cas ignored each other per usual but Dean could feel Michael’s eyes were on him.

“So Castiel-,” Michael grabbed Castiel’s attention. “And Sam.” He grabbed Sam’s attention as well. “You may be wondering why I gathered you all here.”

The hairs on the back of Dean’s neck stood up.

“It has come to my attention that you two are in a disagreement. I asked you both to come here to hopefully settle your matters and reconcile.” Michael said while Cas and Sam shared a look. They were glaring at each other and Dean could almost hear his heartbeat.

“Mikey! For god’s sakes we are having breakfast! For once, can we have a family gathering that didn’t involve some sort of squabble I mean c’mon! This is Samsquatch and Cas’ business!” Gabriel interjected and Michael took a sip of orange juice.

“Very well. Forgive me. I should know better than to trespass in other people’s business.” Michael said and continued eating.

There was silence.

“Thank you Michael…for understanding.” Cas added and he turned to Michael.

“Yeah I agree. My problem with Cas is strictly our business and I would hate it if other people got involved.” Sammy added and right there and then, Dean knew, he and Gabe were fucked.

Gabriel nervously chuckled. “Hehe…yeah…you’re right Samsquatch.”

Sam didn’t acknowledge Gabe and when Dean turned to Cas, his boyfriend didn’t face him.

Dean looked to Gabe’s direction and they both shared a look. It felt as if everything was moving slowly. Despair gradually masked Gabe’s expression by the second.

“Well I’m full! I should get going!” Gabe stood up but Sam stopped him.

“Sit down Gabriel.” Sam’s tone was cold and Gabriel was rendered whimpering to his seat. Sam never called Gabe, Gabriel unless there was a reason.

A new wave of tension swept in the air and it prickled chills into Dean’s spine.

“How’s studying going, Cas?” Sam asked and Cas looked up to meet Dean’s brother’s eyes.

“It is going very well Sam, thank you for asking.” Cas replied and Michael chuckled.

Gabe and Dean shared another terrified look, one that Dean would not forget.

“Well what do ya know? Cassie and Samsquatch are buddies again! Ehehehehe!” Gabe pleaded Michael with his eyes but the eldest Novak just sat there with a smug smile on his face.

Gabriel tried to laugh it off but the room only got more suffocating than it originally was.

“Oh boy…” Gabe grimaced.

“Oh boy? Is that all you gotta say? ‘Oh boy’?” Sam’s voice escalated then he slammed his palm on the table.

“Sam-,” Cas tried interrupting but Sam held a finger up to silence Dean’s boyfriend.

“No Cas- I need to get this out.” Sam snapped his head back at Gabriel. “You used me to play your childish games!” Sam pointed accusingly to stop Gabriel from speaking up.

“Do you think this is a joke to you? You lied to me so that I turn my back against Cas! Out of the stupidest things you’ve ever done, this is the worst!” Sam threw water at Gabriel’s face then stomped out of the room.

Gabe wiped his face with the tablecloth and ran after his boyfriend screaming.

Everyone in the room waited until the front door slammed shut.

Dean winced then turned to Cas who looked at him condescendingly.

“Those two crazy kids haha ha ha ehhh.” There was no helping it, Cas death stared him with his laser eyes.

“This isn’t funny Dean.” Cas hissed and Michael chuckled. “I think it’s quite amusing Castiel.”

Cas darted Michael a glare before returning to Dean. The glaring ensued.

“I dunno what you want me to say Cas…” Dean muttered and Cas narrowed his eyes.

“Try ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘please forgive me’ or get on your knees and beg for mercy because I cannot even begin to list the things that I wish to do to you Dean Winchester! I agree with Sam, out of all the stupidest things you and Gabriel have done, this is by far the worst!” Cas hissed at him and Dean scowled.

“I know! I know! Okay? I know Gabe and I messed up but it was his idea!” Dean stood up and pointed at the door but Cas shook his head.

“I don’t care who started it! You knew Gabriel’s plans and you didn’t stop him, in fact, you conspired with him! If Michael have not heard about your ploy then Sam and I would still hate each other! I expected more from you Dean! I trusted you then you betrayed me! I don’t wish to see your face right now!” Cas ran to the door and Dean tried to grab him but his boyfriend resisted.

“Leave me alone!” Cas shouted and ran straight upstairs while Dean stood in the empty hall.

The sound of Cas’ bedroom door slamming made Dean wince.

“I knew something didn’t seem right.” Dean turned to Michael who was still at the dinner table finishing his meal.

“What the hell is your problem with me?” Dean stomped toward Michael who glared at him behind his black spectacles. “I know you’re kind of a dick but you could’ve at least given me or Gabriel a chance to tell the truth!”

Michael frowned at him but his eyes were filled with apathy.

“Why would I give you a chance? Out of the two of us, you are the one who doesn’t deserve trust.” Michael placed his cutlery down and sipped his juice. “Instead of pointing fingers, I suggest you start thinking of ways to make amends. I am sure that you have a lot of apologizing to do.” Michael stood up and wiped his mouth with a towel.

Dean wanted to say something back. Say something that would hurt but Michael was right. He needed to take responsibility for his actions.

“Castiel may be angry now but I am sure that he can forgive you.” Michael added and Dean was surprised by the change in the other man’s tone. “I am sure you’ll think of some way to make amends. You always do.” Michael said and Dean didn’t know what to say.

This was the first time Michael sounded encouraging.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, thanks.” And left the room.

Michael was right after all.

He had to make amends.

***

 

Apologizing was harder than Dean thought.

Cas ignored him. Didn’t even reply to his text messages or phone calls. He tried visiting but Gabe would just shout at him and blame him for everything. Although Dean knew the real reason why Gabriel was lashing out.

Gabe was blaming himself for everything.

Sam wouldn’t talk to Dean, wouldn’t even get mad at him. He just ignored Dean and went on with his life. Just as Cas did.

Mom and dad asked what was wrong but Dean didn’t want them to get involved. This was between him, Sam, Gabriel and Cas.

At least Michael wasn’t much of a dick as he used to. He even replied to Dean’s texts if Cas was home or where he was going. But there was only so much that Michael could do to help Dean.

On Monday, Dean offered to drive Cas to school. Cas walked instead.

After school, Dean offered to pick him up. Cas walked the opposite direction from where baby was parked.

Throughout the week Dean sent text messages, called Cas and even sent flowers to his school. Just so Cas would say something but to no avail.

Dean even bumped into Gabe on his way to buy Cas an ‘I’m sorry’ teddy bear.

Gabe was on his way out with a huge teddy bear that held balloons. When Dean saw Gabe, he offered to help him out and begged for a truce.

Gabe nodded and cried in Dean’s arms. Dean was freaking out because everyone was looking at them but Gabe wouldn’t let go and he was getting snot and drool all over Dean’s leather jacket.

Not the best afternoon of his life.

Alas Dean was running out of ideas. So he had no choice but use his last resort.

***

 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Dean knocked on Sam’s room and heard Sam call out.

“Hey it’s me.” Dean replied and Sam didn’t answer back.

Dean sighed and twisted the knob to open the door. Sam was sitting at his table studying then shot Dean a glare upon his brother’s entry.

“You’re supposed to ask permission to enter.” Sam hissed and Dean reminded himself to be patient.

“I didn’t hear a reply.” Dean said and Sam ignored him and returned to his notes.

Dean sighed and leaned against the wall next to Sam’s desk. He usually did this when he and Sam fought.

“I know you’re mad at me Sam but I wanna apologize for what I did. What Gabe and I did was wrong…I shouldn’t’ve- I shouldn’t have lied and let Gabe manipulate you and Cas to fight against each other. It was wrong and I should’ve known better and I’m sorry. For everything we’ve put you through.” Dean said and Sam was still pouting.

“Yeah you shouldn’t have done it.” Sam said and Dean solemnly nodded. “But you know, through all this, it got me thinking…I should’ve seen it coming.”

“You know, there’s a reason why I like Gabe a lot. You wanna know why?” Sam asked and Dean nodded again. “Gabe- Gabe’s like you in a way. Don’t get me wrong, there are huge differences between the two of you but sometimes, I get reminded, here and there. Because when we were kids, actually even now, you always wanna look after me. Always put my needs before yours because it’s what dad ordered. Yet at the same time, it’s not entirely because of what dad says.”

Sam paused and Dean waited for his brother to continue.

“Deep down, you also wanted to take care of me and I’ll always appreciate it Dean. I’ll always be grateful because I have the best brother in the world. I really do, and for that, I’m proud of you.” Sam admitted and Dean blushed.

“Now we don’t really need to turn this into a chick flick moment Sammy-,”

“Let me finish.” Sam glared and Dean zipped his lips shut.

“For most of our lives, we never had a proper home. Not when we’re always moving around to places to get away from mom’s side of the family, and that sort of messed us up. It got you in a way.” Sam’s tone dropped a little. “Even though I didn’t have any friends, you were there for me. In return, I was there for you as well. But now, everything’s different. We don’t need each other for company anymore because we’re finally settled. We finally have a place to call home.”

Sam brightened up a little as he stared into empty space. “We finally got friends and even boyfriends, which was more than what we expected. Now you have Cas and I have Gabe. We don’t only need each other anymore. We can turn to other people.”

Dean understood everything but he knew Sam was trying to get to something else. Something even Dean didn’t consider before.

“You got another person in your life apart from family. The only way you can show Cas that you care is by giving it your all. You always do Dean. It’s one of the best things about you. When Cas entered the picture you didn’t know how to handle it. For once in your life, you had a window of opportunity to be selfish and it ripped you apart. It was scary because you’ve always been told to put family first when your heart belonged to someone else. It belonged to Cas and it made you want to have Cas’ heart in return. I get that Dean. I really do. I understand why you were selfish and it was because you needed Cas. You need him just as much as you love him. So I’m not surprised that you did what you did, regardless of how stupid it was…” Sam smiled at him and Dean didn’t even realize that tears were building up in his eyes.

“Dude, don’t cry.” Sam snickered and Dean wiped his eyes.

“I’m not fucking crying Sam!” Dean sniffled and hid his face in shame. “I came in here to say sorry is all.”

Sam laughed. “And now you’re in tears. Well it’s a pretty weird apology if you ask me.” Then Sam snorted.

“You’re a bitch!” Dean said as he dried his eyes and cheeks.

“Whatever jerk! I forgive you okay! I got over it after a while but I was waiting to see how long you’d last. I’m glad I waited ‘cause I get to see you cry like a girl!” Sam laughed harder and Dean darted a glare.

“You mean cry like Gabe!” Dean snapped and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about him.” Sam sarcastically said and this time Dean rolled his eyes.

“You’re a heartless bitch to your boyfriend. Haven’t he said sorry enough?” Dean asked and Sam threw him a bitch face.

“Hmm not quite yet. I still need to exact just desserts. Don’t worry, he’ll get what’s coming for him.” Sam menacingly said and Dean shook his head.

“And I thought I was evil.” Dean stated and he headed to the door.

“Dean wait, I gotta tell you that Cas has been asking about you for the whole week.” Sam said and Dean’s eyes blew wide open.

“He did?” Dean asked and Sam nodded.

“I know he’s been ignoring you and all but I can tell that he’s starting to give in because he’s all moody whenever you don’t text or when I tease him about you.” Sam pointed out and Dean carefully nodded.

“I’ll try to convince him to forgive you but I think you should give it more time. He’ll come around eventually.” Sam said and a smile grew on Dean’s face.

“Thanks Sammy. I dunno what I’d do without you.”

“Cas would’ve probably dumped your ass y now.” Sam grinned.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Then Dean was off to think of a way to apologize to his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may not have noticed, Dean asked why Michael hated Dean so much. This is because Dean doesn't remember something that Michael does and it's the plot of my other fic- 'Heartbreaker's First Love'. 
> 
> Although Michael did try and be supportive to Dean because lets face it, more than one Novak is a sucker for Dean Winchester.
> 
> Got any ideas on how Sam will exact revenge on Gabe?  
> how will Dean make it up to Cas this time?


	7. Chapter 7- Better Late Than Never and Chapter 8- Certified Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets tricked one last time.
> 
> Dean watched the bees with Castiel. 
> 
> Sam and Gabriel reconcile...in their own twisted way. 
> 
> Michael and Luke catch up...to an extent. 
> 
> Bonus Chapter at the end:
> 
> Sam and Castiel graduate from high school and are immediately accepted to college. 
> 
> Dean and Michael wonders how that miracle happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Finally finished this story and I've been updating like crazy just so I can get this fic out of the way. I'm looking forward to working on the Michael/Dean story line. and I intend on continuing the Green-Eyed Dean-ial Winchester Series. 
> 
> I added a sort of cliffhanger at the end. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> penultimateaxis

**-Castiel-**

Though what Dean did was very wrong, Castiel missed his boyfriend. If there was one good thing that came out of Gabriel’s ploy, it would be Castiel being more affectionate toward another person. The heated afternoons and nights he shared with Dean were simply the best. Now he couldn’t have those moments because he hadn’t forgiven Dean yet. Or rather, he chose not to.

Not until Dean could persuade Castiel’s heart to forgive him because Castiel was still hurt.

He trusted Dean and his boyfriend didn’t exactly have a good record when it came to telling the truth. But despite everything, Castiel still gave Dean a second chance. Still gave Dean the benefit of the doubt.

Castiel was such a sucker for the Winchester.

He even forgave Gabriel after his older brother begged on his knees for mercy. Castiel was pressured on the spot as Michael was watching the display and Castiel thought Gabriel was sincere.

However Gabriel and Dean were different.

At school, he’d try ease the subject of Dean in his conversations with Sam. Luckily Sam didn’t notice anything and Castiel would still receive text messages from Dean, asking for his forgiveness.

But Dean would have to do better than that.

Castiel may be a sucker for Dean but he was also stubborn in a way.

There was a twisted part of him that enjoyed watching Dean beg for his attention. Maybe Castiel was not as different from his brothers in that regard.

Speaking of which, Michael was at the door.

“Castiel a moment.” Michael said and Castiel sat up on his bed while he tried to ignore his phone. He was expecting Dean to text today but nothing had come through yet.

The nerve.

Michael entered his room and leaned against the wall. “I need you to water the plants in the garden. Luke decided to pay us a visit and I shall pick him up from the airport.”

Castiel nodded. He followed Michael down the stairs and to the front door.

“Now I need you to make sure that you get all the flowers, especially the ones at the back. The bees have come to visit and they need all the pollen that they can get.” Michael smiled and patted Castiel on the shoulder.

His eldest brother knew that Castiel was very fond of the bees hence it was always a pleasure to visit the garden.

“I shall return shortly.” Michael bid him good-bye and closed the front door behind him.

Castiel headed out into the garden and breathed the fresh air. The bees were buzzing and the smell of pungent flowers wafted the air. The sound of a beautiful day was clear as a bell to Castiel’s ear.

Then something else was amiss.

A sound of guitar strings strummed dep into the garden. Castiel was about to pick up the water pail but then ignored it as he followed the sound.

Behind the largest tree in their garden, Dean was on a chair playing a guitar and singing.

“What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out” Dean started to sing ‘All of Me’ by john Legend.

Castiel placed a hand on his mouth as he watched. Dean sang effortlessly and Castiel couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. His boyfriend was wearing a black shirt and blue denim jeans. Including the _samulet_.

He hadn’t worn that amulet since his last big apology in Alfie’s restaurant.

For some odd reason, the garden seemed brighter and butterflies fluttered in Castiel’s stomach and over the flowers. All around Dean, there was magic.

There was love.

_How could Castiel not forgive him?_

“’Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh oh” Dean finished then stared intently into Castiel’s eyes.

“Hey Cas.” he greeted.

“Hello Dean.”

They shared a moment of silence but all Castiel needed to do was look into Dean’s and he could see everything.

The sincerity and the overwhelming affection. Only Dean could do this to him.

“So I came here to say I’m sorry. I couldn’t do it without a little help so Michael helped out. I know I tricked you into coming here but I couldn’t think of any other way to convince you to talk to me. So here I am…” Dean stated and Castiel nodded.

“Yes. Here you are.” Castiel repeated and Dean blushed. Redness appeared underneath all those freckles. Castiel loved those freckles.

“I’m sorry-,”

“I wanted-,”

They interrupted each other.

“You go first.” Dean said and Castiel swallowed.

“I wanted to see you. Very soon actually. But I couldn’t find it in myself to do so.” Castiel nervously admitted and Dean smiled.

“Nah you don’t have to. Otherwise I won’t be able to do this kick-ass apology.” Dean sniggered and Castiel chuckled softly. “What I did back there, of messing with your friendship with Sam and taking advantage of the situation, it was wrong. I was wrong about it all. I wish you could forgive me because I miss you and I need you. I need you Cas. I can’t stand not being next to you let alone be the reason why you’re upset. I promise never to hurt you again or betray your trust. Can you forgive me?” Dean said and Castiel covered his mouth to hide the smile forming on his face.

“Say it again.” Castiel demanded and Dean’s eyebrows went up.

“Please forgive me?” He asked and Castiel shook his head.

“About why you want me to forgive you.” Castiel said and Dean took a second to remember. Then Dean smiled and it was brighter than the sun.

“I miss you.” Dean said and Castiel took a step closer.

“And what else?” Castiel asked and now he was an inch away from Dean’s face.

“I need you. I need you Cas.” Castiel smiled and kissed Dean on the lips.

They held the kiss as Castiel tasted the sweetness of Dean’s tongue on his. He felt as if butterflies were all around them and in him at the same time. They fluttered and controlled the breeze that brushed through Castiel’s rosy cheek as Dean tenderly held his neck.

They broke the kiss and stared deeply into each other’s eyes. Into their souls.

“I forgive you.” Castiel said and Dean chuckled.

“I love you.” Dean said afterward.

“I love you too.” Castiel kissed him again.

After their kiss, Castiel asked Dean to go watch the bees with him. For the first time, someone finally said yes. Castiel smiled as he watered the plants just as Michael asked. Dean played him another song and somehow, Castiel couldn’t think of anything more perfect.

 

**-Michael-**

After picking Luke up from the airport, Michael had to endure a long drive home as his younger brother chattered. It wouldn’t have been so terrible if it weren’t for Luke being condescending about every little thing.

If Michael wasn’t driving, he would have greeted Luke with a bit of wine in his system.

Once they arrived at home, Michael saw Dean and Castiel run upstairs giggling. As expected, they finally reconciled.

“Such an enthusiastic couple are they not Michael?” Luke mentioned and Michael rolled his eyes.

“Leave them be Lucifer. They have been through a lot these past few months that you’ve been away.” Michael replied and Luke giggled.

“Ohhh do tell Michael! I am dying to know all the juicy gossip that’s been going around.” Luke snickered and Michael sighed.

It was going to be another day spent reading in the parlor.

Michael made his way to the parlor as Luke followed, to his surprise, Gabriel and Sam occupied the room.

“Michael, I didn’t know you’d be home so soon.” Sam said as Michael observed Gabriel who looked pale.

“Is there something wrong with Gabriel?” Michael asked and Luke laughed. “My darling brother, you look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

Sam chuckled and turned to his boyfriend. “Gabe’s not in the mood for talking right now.”

Michael raised an eyebrow and was quite afraid to ask.

“How so?” Luke asked.

“Oh because I’m punishing him for what he did.” Sam admitted and Luke sniggered.

“Did you withhold sex? I’ve seen that look on Gabriel before and it was when he dated that woman Kali.” Luke wondered and Sam chuckled sinisterly.

“Close. I merely deprived him of ever getting an orgasm. Not until I forgive him.” Sam snickered and Michael exchanged a look with Luke.

“My my my Samuel! I never thought you’d be so ruthless!” Luke clamored but Sam didn’t dwell on it. He held his boyfriend by the waist and led him to the door.

“If you excuse us, I have some punishing to do.” Sam smiled and Gabriel whimpered. That was an expression Michael never had to see.

“It seems that I’ve missed quite a lot! Let us drink some coffee while you tell me all about it!” Luke demanded but Michael merely darted him a look.

“Make it yourself. I am too tired to entertain you.” Michael bit back as he sat on his chair.

“Fine be that way! You’re just jealous because everyone’s getting some action instead of you.” Luke laughed to himself and headed to the door.

“That reminds me…don’t you think Dean looks familiar to you?” Luke asked and Michael snapped his head up to face his brother.

“No…I do not think so…” Michael replied and Luke simply shrugged it off.

“I must be imagining things.” Luke smiled then left the room.

Michael took his spectacles off and rubbed his forehead. Though the two couples have reconciled, Michael had a feeling that his troubles were just getting started.

 

* _Bonus Chapter:_ **Chapter 8- Certified Boyfriends** *

- **Epilogue-**

Sam and Castiel graduated with flying colors. Sam came first in the class while Castiel came second. The whole school was not surprised and John and Mary couldn’t be prouder of their son.

Dean was proud of his baby brother and boyfriend and told them that they were both firsts n his eyes. Gabriel made a large banner with Sam and Castiel’s high school photos blown up for everyone to see.

The two boys thought they were going to die from embarrassment.

Sam and Castiel just looked at each other with content. They finally made it after years of hard work and perseverance. Months of struggle had finally paid off.

The principal approached them and handed them both letters. The letters were from Stanford University.

At the same time, Sam and Castiel opened their letters.

They’ve both been accepted to study at Stanford University with whatever course they wished to do.

Everyone was over the moon and Dean turned to Michael who congratulated Castiel and Sam from the back.

“Hey Michael…thanks.” Dean said and Michael tilted his head like what Cas would do.

“What for?” Michael asked and Dean chuckled.

“You don’t have to modest about it! I know it was you who gave a good word for Cas and Sam to get into Stanford.” Dean smiled and lightly punched Michael’s bicep.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I did not give a good word to any university. Even with my connections, I would not have used my power to get Sam or Castiel accepted to university. It would be an insult to their integrity. This must be solely out of Castiel and Sam’s academic excellence.” Michael said and Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

“Nah that’s impossible. Colleges don’t just hand out scholarships like that. You’d have to be God or something to pull that off.” Dean said and Michael narrowed his eyes in speculation.

“Perhaps you’re right.” Michael said.

In the distance, a man watched as the Winchester and Novak family celebrate their sons’ graduation.

“My sons have come so far…even Castiel has graduated.” The man stated as he scratched his scalp.

“You’d be surprised of what your children could do especially since they are affiliated with the Winchesters.” A taller dark haired man with skull like features loomed next to the shorter blue eyed man.

“Still, I did not expect my sons to be so perfect and wonderful. I shouldn’t be this happy considering the fact that I abandoned them. After all this time…” the shorter man’s tone lowered and his taller friend noticed.

“They accepted the letters. You will see your sons again.” The taller man noted and the shorter man smiled.

They were interrupted by darker man who appeared from behind them both.

“Mr. Shurley?” the darker man called out to Mr. Shurley, the shorter one next to his tall friend covered in black.

“Ah Joshua! It’s been so long! How are you doing? And please! Call me Chuck!” Mr. Shurley, whose first-name was actually ‘Chuck’, corrected. Joshua turned to the taller man expecting a response.

“Mort. My name is Mort.” Mort held out his bony hands to firmly shake Joshua’s.

“Oh! Don’t be like that Mort! You’re always so deathly! Be livelier for once! Joshua’s a longtime friend of mine. He used to work in my gardens.” Chuck said and Joshua smiled though Mort didn’t seem amused. “Mort is here to spend some time with me however he’s usually more enthusiastic.”

“I’m afraid I cannot change my personality to suit your every whim.” Mort said and Chuck laughed. “My god you’ll be the death of me someday!” Chuck shook his head and continued laughing.

“Indeed.” Mort said and Joshua patted Chuck on the shoulder.

“What do you say we grab some lunch? Mort can join us! For old time’s sake!” Joshua asked and Chuck nodded.

“Of course! I’m not taking too much of your time am I, Mort?” Chuck asked the taller man.

“Do not worry. I have all the time in the world.” Mort replied and Chuck laughed. He followed Joshua as they chattered while searching for some place to eat.

The closest restaurant was Mexican and Mort was pleased as he loved tacos very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see that one coming did ya?
> 
> I specifically added the Bonus chapter here because it was very short. 
> 
> I shall leave you all to speculate on what I plan to do next after writing this story. 
> 
> A bit at the end where Luke asks Michael about Dean was intentional. The plot sequence carries on to 'Heartbreaker's First Love'. Luke eventually remembers Dean and plot ensues.

**Author's Note:**

> Since my love-life is non-existent, I'll write fanfiction instead.
> 
> Not only do I third wheel for one couple, I third wheel for two. So you can call me the fifth wheel...just like Michael.  
> It's what inspired me to write this story!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy! If there are weird Australian references or terms, I apologize in advance.


End file.
